MISSION CRAZY
by byun92
Summary: (apdate chapter 4 story) lima sahabat yang selalu bermain dengan hal-hal gilA- 'kau bisa membuat kita dikejar-kejar polisi dan EXO-L seluruh Korea Selatan, jika kau tak lupa dengan siapa mereka ' gak bisa bikin summary yang penting off couple CHANBAEK/KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHENMIN/SULAY.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Crazy**

…

 **Main cast :**

 **Chanbaek/Kaisoo/Hunhan/Sulay/Chenmin**

 **(GS untuk Uke)**

…

Author hanya meminjam nama member EXO.

Member EXO sepenuhnya milik SM dan keluarga masing-masing member

…

Typo betebaran

Alur berantakan dan EYD tidak sesuai.

Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya

Jika ada kesamaan tertentu itu tidak lepas dari ketidaksengajaan

…

 **B**

 **Y**

 **:**

 **Eya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **' Kai yang menjadi lead dancer mengatakan bahwa konsep mereka kali ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan album mereka sebelumnya**. **dan mereka akan melakukan comeback stage yang pertama di M-coutdwon tanggal 4 Juni 2015''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' kau Baekhyun, aku akan mengatakan pada Byun ajushi jika semester kemarin kau sempat meninggalkan kuliahmu 1 bulan hanya demi laki-laki bule campuran yang katanya sangat mencintaimu tapi pada akhirnya mencampakkanmu dengan mirisnya'' ancam Kyungsoo saat telinganya mendengar tawa pelan Baekhyun barusan.

.

.

.

'' kau bisa membuat kita dikejar-kejar polisi dan EXO-L seluruh Korea Selatan, jika kau tak lupa dengan siapa mereka '.

.

.

.

'' ku harap kau masih mengingat denah gedung yang sudah aku jelaskan, kemarin''

''iya, aku masih mengingatnya''.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' berpura- pura menjadi EXO-L yang fanatic dan itu menurutku tidak buruk juga''

.

.

.

' siapa kau'' sapanya dengan suara sedikit meninggi dari arah belakang Baekhyun.

''Matilah aku''

.

.

.

…TBC…

.

.

Hai-hai …. Saya kembali dari hiatus yang panjang dengan FF baru. hampir 1 tahun penuh yeee..

yeah memang menempuh pendidikan lagi itu bikin stress, tp alhamdullilah yeah, selesai tepat waktu dan tinggal nuggu pelantikan saja. #curhat (abaikan.)

hehehe... mian buat ff ku yang kemaren-kemaren aku berniat untuk menghapusnya saja dari awal yeah writer block sedang melanda ku.

Ini aku mencoba membawa FF dari otak nista saya yang terinspirasi dari MV SHINee View. Hayo sudah pada ada yang nonton kan jelasnya. Meskipun arti dari MV tersebut jauh berbeda dengan FF ini pastinya. Saya akan tetap mencoba memberikan yang terbaik dalam FF ini.

Jika memang FF ini nantinya banyak peminatnya saya akan mencoba apdet cepat, tapi tidak janji juga sih. Hehehe.

OK. Sekian dulu dari saya.

Please review kalian yang aku butuhkan buat melanjutkan FF ini… sampai jumpa…. ^^


	2. Chapter 1 story

**Chapter 1**

 **Mission Crazy**

…

 **Main cast :**

 **Chanbaek/Kaisoo/Hunhan/Sulay/Chenmin**

 **(GS untuk Uke)**

…

Author hanya meminjam nama member EXO.

Member EXO sepenuhnya milik SM dan keluarga masing-masing member

…

Typo betebaran

Alur berantakan dan EYD tidak sesuai.

Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya

Jika ada kesamaan tertentu itu tidak lepas dari ketidaksengajaan

…

 **B**

 **Y**

 **:**

 **Eya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **Boy Band EXO telah merilis sebuah teaser video music terbaru mereka setelah menyelesaikan tour dunia mereka yang pertama''**

Mata besar itu membaca sebuah judul majalah yang terdapat di salah satu supermarket yang sedang ia kunjungi. Entah hal apa yang membuat gadis itu tertarik dengan judul tersebut dan serius membacanya. Majalah yang terbit 5 hari yang lalu. Siapa yang tak menganal EXO idol yang sedang naik daun dan di gandrungi banyak wanita di korea selatan bahkan diluar negri pun fans mereka begitu banyak. Grup yang terdiri dari lima laki-laki tampan terdiri dari Kim Jungmyeoon atau Suho sebagai leader dan vocal, Kim Jongdae atau Chen sebagai lead vocal, Park Chanyeol sebagai lead rapper, Kim Jongin atau Kai sebagai lead dancer dan yang terakhir Oh Sehun sebagai maknae dan main face, itu sedang hangat-hangatnya di perbincangkan di korea selatan dan di seluruh penjuru dunia yang terserang demam hallayu.

' **' Kai yang menjadi lead dancer mengatakan bahwa konsep mereka kali ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan album mereka sebelumnya**. **dan mereka akan melakukan comeback stage yang pertama di M-coutdwon tanggal 4 Juni 2015''**

Satu paragraf yang mampu membuat gadis tersebut semakin menyelami artikel berita tentang EXO. Matanya bergerak mengikuti setiap kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak dalam surat kabar tersebut. di tengah-tengah acara mari membacanya tersebut sebuah ide gila mendarat di dalam otaknya. Bibir kissabelnya membentuk seringaian yang penuh makna berbahaya dan gila. Gadis itu mengakhiri acara membacanya dan meletakkan kembali surat kabar pada tempatnya. Dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri tadi sembari membawa belanjaannya, dengan menampilkan wajah yang polos namun sarat akan rahasia yang siap meledak menuju apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah van hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Para penumpang van tersebut asik dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Hening itulah suasana dalam van tersebut, berbalik dari suasana sebelumnya. Park Chanyeol yang terkenal berisik kini memilih untuk bermain dengan ponselnya, memasang earphone sambil mendengarkan. Andai saja bisa ditelisik lebih dalam apa yang di dengarkan Chanyeol, ia sedang mendengarkan salah satu program favoritnya akhir-akhir ini. Sedangkan Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae lebih memilih bermain games yang terdapat pada ponsel mereka lebih tepatnya berduel secara online. Suho sang leader memilih melihat penampilan mereka di acara music mingguan beberapa menit yang lalu di salah satu stasiun Tv.

Sang manager yang membawa van tersebut, melirik anak-anak asuhnya lewat kaca sepion mengamati tingkah mereka yang tumben-tumbenya memilih diam dan tidak berisik.

'' tanggal 12 besok kalian akan ada acara fansign di jeju untuk acara NR'' suara sang manager memecahkan suasana hening yang menyelimuti van tersebut.

'' seperti biasa hyung kita akan taat menjalani jadwal yang sudah kau atur'' cetus Jongin tanpa menatap sang manager dan masih fokus dengan bermain gamenya.

'' tapi ini sedikit berbeda, mungkin fans kalian akan datang dalam dua kali lipat dari biasanya, yaah kalian tau sendiri EXO-L telah membeli produk NR secara besar-besaran, pihak NR akhirnya memberikan kesempatan untuk fans kalian yang sudah gila itu untuk memadati tempat fansign dari jumlah kuota yang sudah di tentukan''

Suho mendengus '' fans yang hyung katai gila itu, adalah sumber mata uang mu hyung''

'' araseo, aku tak akan melupakan itu!'' sahutnya dengan masam.

'' kita tak masalah dengan jumlah fans, selama keamanan terjaga dan fans tetap tenang tanpa keributan'' Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam menyahuti obrolan yang dibuka oleh managernya.

'' kau mendengarnya?'' tanya sang manager dengan dahi berkerut menatap earphone yang terpasang di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas earphonenya '' acara radio favoritku sudah selesai dari tadi, jadi aku mematikannya dan sengaja tak melepas earphone ku, bukan berarti jika aku memakainya terus aku tak mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan sekarang hyung'' jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Manager hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ucapan Cahnyeol. Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan hyungnya dan masih berkonsentrasi pada gamenya.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam kini memilih membuka suaranya. '' sudahlah hyung tak usah terlalu khawatir, kita percayakan semuanya padamu, aku yakin kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna dan kita akan memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa yang pantas fans terima''. Ujarnya lembut dengan mata yang masih fokus pada gamenya juga.

'' YAAKK JONGIN KAU BERMAIN CURANG!'' teriak Sehun kencang yang sukses mendapat pukulan dari hyung-hyungnya.

''SEHUN!'' ujar Chanyeol, Suho dan sang manager serentak menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh, sedangkan Jongin dan Chen tertawa saat Sehun mendapat pukulan dari kawan grupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki tangga apartemennya. otaknya memikirkan ide yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Jika boleh jujur ini merupakan ide tergila yang bersarang di otak kyungsoo. Selama ini yang mampu menghasilkan ide-ide gila dan ekstrim hanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ,Luhan, Yixing dan Xiumin hanya mengikuti ide gilanya.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, Yixing dan Xiumin merupakan sahabat dari senior high school dan berakhir di fakultas yang sama dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih dengan menempuh jurusan music dan akting yang sama, sedangkan Yixing, Xiumin dan Luhan menempuh jurusan pendidikan hukum . Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan memilih satu apartemen. Sedangkan Yixing dan Xiumin memilih apartemen yang terpisah dari ketiga temannya. Dan setiap akhir bulan mereka akan bermain sebuah permainan gila yang biasa di mereka bilang permainan mission crazy.

Mereka melakukan ini hanya semata-mata untuk hiburan mereka di sela-sela sibuknya aktivitas kuliah mereka. Disetiap akhir minggu mereka akan berkumpul untuk sekedar mengobrol tentang kehiduapn sehari-hari merka. Berbagi cerita pribadi dan sekedar bergosip tentang laki-laki tertampan yang berada di fakultas mereka.

Kyungsoo ingat, Terakhir kali mereka bermain dengan sebagai agent detektif cinta. Membantu salah satu mahasiswa di fakultas mereka yang tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun. Singkat cerita Baekhyun kala itu sedang berkencan dengan salah satu mahasisiwa campuran Korea- Amerika bernama Rio Kim. Banyak wanita yang menyebut Baekhyun wanita beruntung yang bisa berpacaran dengan salah satu laki-laki terpopuler di fakultasnya. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik selama 1 tahun. Bahkan Baekhyun rela meninggalkan pendidikannya selama satu bulan untuk mengikuti Rio pulang ke Negara kelahiran sang ayah, Amerika.

Rencana studi Baekhyun menjadi berantakan saat itu. Beruntunglah Baekhyun memiliki teman yang mampu menutupi tingkah konyol Baekhyun saat itu, hingga tak disadari oleh para dosen yang akan mengakibatkan Baekhyun memilih mengulang materi kuliah yang saat itu ia ambil.

Sampai pada suatu keadaan yang membuat hubungan mereka mulai berantakan semenjak sosok mahasiswa baru datang di fakultas mereka satu jurusan dengan Luhan, Xiumin dan Yixing. Baekhyun yang mulai curiga dengan tingkah kekasihnya memutuskan untuk menyelidiki alasan di balik perubahan sikap Rio yang ditunjukkannya di depan Baekhyun. Langkah Kyungsoo memasuki apartementnya yang nyaman. Melangkah menuju dapur dan meletakkan belanjaannya di meja pantry dan menatanya di dalam kulkas. Mata besar Kyungsoo mengamati suasana apartemennya yang tiba-tiba terasa sunyi senyap. Karena seingatnya Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan. Tiba-tiba Terdengar suara gaduh di dalam kamar di sudut bawah tangga. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat siapa yang membuat gaduh dan akan memarahi mereka jika sampai memecahkan atau membuat berantakan kamar tersebut. apartemen Baekhyun , Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya memiliki 2 kamar dan itu sangat besar. Tapi Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tidur dalam satu kamar dengan bad yang berbeda karena itu merupakan sarat Luhan.

Pada dasarnya Luhan tidak mau tidur dalam satu bad dengan Baekhyun. Pasalnya menurut Luhan yang di setujui oleh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun jika tidur akan seperti kuda yang sedang mengamuk, Luhan tidak akan mengambil resiko tulang belakangnya patah karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur setiap harinya. Dengan kamar mandi di sudut apartemen, dan dapur yang di sekat oleh meja pantry yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tamu. Dan tugas Kyungsoo di apartement ini adalah mengurus kebersihan apartemen ini, jadi wajar jika Kyungsoo sedikit terobsesi dengan kebersihan apartement, sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun bertugas belanja dan memasak. Meskipun kebanyakan Kyungsoo yang memasak untuk mereka bertiga.

''astaga Baekhyun, Luhan! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!'' jerit Kyungsoo naas saat melihat kamarnya yang mirip dengan kapal pecah.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan tingkahnya yang mencoba mengambil ponselnya di tangan Luhan dimana posisi mereka mirip seperti bergulat di atas kasur Luhan. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun dan Luhan bangkit secara bersamaan. dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polos.

''Xi Luhan! Apa kau bosan hidup di korea! bilang biar ku laporkan petugas imigrasi dan kau akan di deportasi dari korea!'' Ujar Kyungsoo tenang tapi sarat akan keseriusan.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo untuk Luhan. Karena biasanya Kyungsoo tak main-main dengan ancamannya.

' kau Baekhyun, aku akan mengatakan pada Byun ajushi jika semester kemarin kau sempat meninggalkan kuliahmu 1 bulan hanya demi laki-laki bule campuran yang katanya sangat mencintaimu tapi pada akhirnya mencampakkanmu dengan mirisnya'' ancam Kyungsoo saat telinganya mendengar tawa pelan Baekhyun barusan.

Baekhyun mendengus '' baik, kau berhasil membuat kita selalu menuruti apa katamu'' ujar Baekhyun sewot saat mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo. Dimana akan sanggup membuat dirinya terasingkan di Negara lain jika ayahnya mendengar kata-kata ancaman Kyungsoo barusan.

Luhan mengangguk menyutujui kata Baekhyun.

'' sudahlah jangan di bahas, sekarang bereskan kamar ini dalam waktu 5 menit dan aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian tentang acara minggu ini di meja makan'' ujar kyungsoo final dan beranjak pergi karena tidak mau ada kata bantahan yang akan sahabatnya keluarkan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memalingkan kepalanya menatap wajah sahabatnya masing-masing dengan kerutan di dahi merapat dan kembali menatap punggung Kyungsoo dengan penuh kecurigaan.

'' apa yang sebenarnya permainan yang akan Kyungsoo sampaikan'' ujar Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan yang bertujuan untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' KAU GILA KYUNG!'' jerit Baekhyun sontak Kyungsoo dan Luhan menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua tangan yang rasanya seperti berdenging.

'' issshh… Baekhyun! Jangan berteriak!'' sahut Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan raut sebal.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal '' kau bisa membuat kita dikejar-kejar polisi dan EXO-L seluruh Korea Selatan, jika kau tak lupa dengan siapa mereka '' lanjut baekhyun dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Dirinya tak habis fikir dengan ide gila yang baru saja Kyungsoo lontarkan. Heol! Segila-gilanya idenya dalam permainan ia tak segila ide Kyungsoo dan bodohnya Luhan setuju-setuju saja dengan hal itu. Menculik member EXO di saat mereka melakukan fansigh di jeju. Ingatkan Baekhyun jika dirinya masih ingin hidup tenang. Bahkan membayangkan reaksi fans mereka yang sangat gila dirinya belum sanggup, ia belum ingin mati di tangan EXO-L.

'' eoh, ayolah Baek, kita hanya membawanya ke pinggiran pulau jeju. Aku sudah mencari tempat yang bagus untuk rencana kita. Disana penduduknya juga tidak terlalu banyak aku yakin kita akan aman disana, hanya 1minggu ke depan. Aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dan tersusun dengan rapi. Kau hanya tinggal menjalankan rencana ku'' jelas Kyungsoo ringan seolah-olah tanpa beban. Demi tuhan Baekhyun berjanji akan menjalani hidup normal mulai besok.

'' kita hanya mengajak mereka menemani kita berlibur Baek, kau jangan berlebihan seolah-olah kita akan mencelakai mereka. Memang kau tak ingin liburan dengan suasana baru apa lagi ini dengan artis sekeren EXO, aku tak akan melewatkan ide brilliant Kyungsoo.'' sahut luhan tanpa dosa tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, dimana sedari tadi hanya diam bermain dengan ponselnya.

'' suasana baru? Ide briliant pantatmu! Kalian tau siapa mereka, bagaimana fans mereka, apa kalian ingin kita mati di tangan fans mereka. Apa lagi sekarang mereka dalam masa promosi album baru. Bagaimana reaksi media di luar sana jika EXO hilang tanpa ada jejak dan kabar, eoh!. Ingatkan aku jika kalian ini belum gila, aku rasa kalian harus pergi memeriksakan otak kalian '' ujar Baekhyun frustasi sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka pertanda tidak peduli. Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Dirinya tau mau tidak mau dirinya harus ikut dalam permainan teman-temannya. Permainan yang mereka lakukan ini ibaratkan sebuah hukum Negara jika salah satu dari mereka mengundurkan diri atau menyerah di tengah permainan atau sebelum permainan dimulai. Dalam satu bulan pihak yang mengundurkan diri dari permainan akan menanggung biaya kehidupan pemain yang bertahan. Meskipun itu bukan masalah besar bagi Baekhyun tapi, oh tidak dirinya akan dibunuh oleh appanya jika tagihan kartu kreditnya di luar batas ketentuan. Salahkan otaknya yang dulu sering tak berfungsi sampai membuat permainan konyol seperti ini. Baekhyun mulai menyesalinya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

'' baiklah aku ikut, aku sudah tidak bisa menolak, tapi…..'' kata-kata Baekhyun terputus saat Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan riang. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus karna ia mau tak mau harus mengikuti permainan.

'' aku sudah mendapatkan jadwal EXO untuk 1minggu kedepan. Mereka akan menghadiri beberapa acara music dan fansigh di jeju di tanggal 12 besok'' ujar Luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari ponselnya yang menampilkan jadwal EXO bahkan kegiatan individualnya. Bersyukurlah Luhan sangat pintar untuk mencari informasi sekecil apapun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua jempolnya ke atas '' kau selalu bisa di andalkan Luhan, dari mana kau dapat jadwal mereka?''

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan '' berpura- pura menjadi EXO-L yang fanatic dan itu menurutku tidak buruk juga'' jawab luhan lengkap dengan kekehannya.

'' tunggu!'' seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. '' aku belum sepenuhnya faham dengan apa rencana kalian'' jawab Baekhyun pelan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Luhan mendengus '' entah kenapa kali ini kau sangat idiot Baek!''

Baekhyun cemberut menatap luhan. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya.

'' Baek, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kita akan menculik, ahh tidak maksudku meminjam para member EXO. Aku dan Luhan akan menyiapkan semuanya bahkan keperluan kita untuk melancarkan misi dan kebutuhan kita selama di jeju. Kau hanya bertugas berpura-pura menjadi cordi noona mereka dan menggiring mereka ke mobil yang sudah kita siapkan di belakang gedung SM. Aku akan membuat sang manager sibuk untuk beberapa saat dan Luhan akan bertugas memberikan obat bius pada member EXO saat mereka sudah duduk didalam mobil yang sudah kita siapkan. Aku sudah mendiskusikan dengan Yixing dan Xiumin eonni dan mereka menyutujuinya dengan semangat. Mereka bertugas untuk membawa mobilnya menuju tempat pelabuhan dan membobol system keamanan di gedung SM. Kita akan bertemu di sana dan tepat pada pukul 18.00 besok sebuah kapal feri akan membawa kita menuju tempat liburan kita yang sesungguhnya'' jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

'' yak.. kalian akan membuatku mati muda'' protes Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sepakat memberikan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun. '' lakukan saja dan jangan banyak protes, aro!'' ujar mereka secara bersamaan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, membayangkannya saja dirinya tak sanggup apa lagi ini. 'Tuhan lindungi diriku ini' ujar Baekhyun dalam hati semabari menelan ludahnya dengan sulit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gedung SM. Hari kematian telah tiba, paling tidak itulah judul agenda di ponsel Baekhyun pagi tadi saat bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan menggunakan ID palsu yang berhasil ia buat. Yeah dengan cara mencuri, aahh bukan maksudnya meminjam dari salah satu karyawan asli SM tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik (apa ini bisa dikatakan meminjam). Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang telah berhasil menyiapkan semua keperluan yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Dengan menggunakan jeans, kaos, jaket juga sepatu kets membuat penampilan Baekhyun cenderung santai, ingatkan Baekhyun fungsi sepatu kets yang ia gunakan agar dirinya nyaman saat melakukan misinya bersama teman-temannya nanti.

 **Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu…..**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan menekuk wajahnya dan menenteng sebuah sepetu haig hils 5Cm berwarna coklat susu. Sangat cocok dengan dres yang ia gunakan saat ini, berwarna putih tulang dengan dipadukan blazer coklat susu. Dengan santai ia melenggang melewati ruang tamu, dimana terdapat sosok 2 manusia yang sedang bersiap-siap juga. Dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Sontak dengusan keras keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak mendengus keras, jika melihat penampilan Baekhyun seperti mau makan malam saja dengan sang kekasih (padahal calaon saja dia tak punya) batin Kyungsoo.

''kau mau kemana Baek'' tanya Kyungsoo spontan saat langkah Baekhyun akan mendekati rak sepetu yang berada di dekat pintu.

Baekhyun yang posisinya sudah membungkuk untuk siap memakai sepatunya mengurungkan niatnya, berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

'' pergi menjalankan tugas memang mau kemana lagi'' jawabnya dengan kecut.

''dengan pakaian seperti itu''

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, mata sipitnya menelisik penampilannya pagi ini. Tidak ada yang salah. Batinnya.

'' memangnya kenapa dengan penampilanku, apa ada yang aneh''tanya Baekhyun polos.

Luhan yang tadinya tak ikut andil atas percakapan teman-temannya kini sontak tertawa keras. Baekhyun yang mendengar tawa Luhan semakin cemberut dibuatnya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa samar menanggapinya.

''kau,,! Apa yang kau tertawakan nona Luhan'' tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun mencoba meredakan tawanya dan mengatur nafasnya.

''ooh.. ayolah Baek, kau mau menjalankan tugas menjadi coordi noona atau mau makan siang dengan calon kekasihmu, eehh,, apa kau sudah punya calon kekasih'' ledek Luhan.

Saat mendengar ledekan Luhan, Baekhyun mulai memahami maksud dari pertanyaan aneh teman-temannya ini.

Sialan…! Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dengan wajah cemberut Baekhyun masuk kamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

BLAAAMM….

Suara pintu kamar terdengar ditutup dengan keras dengan di iringi ledakan tawa dari Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

 **Flashback end…**

Dan disinalah Baekhyun sekarang, Kini Baekhyun berdiri di depan gedung megah SM. Dengan peran batin yang dari kemarin-kemarin tidak kunjung usai. Ok, katakan saja dengan terus terang jika teman-temannya memang mulai gila, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati emmbawa teman-temannya pergi ke psikiatri dari pada harus melakukan permainan gila yang sudah di rancang oleh Kyungso

Baekhyun lagi-lagi ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung. Jam tangan yang ia pakai kini menunjukkan pukul 14.00 KST. Dengan pikiran yang masih berkecamuk Baekhyun mulai meremas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan. Bukannya memikirkan cara bagaimana dirinya akan berperan dengan baik malah yang ada Didalam otaknya hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara kabur dari rencana gila ini. Tapi sampai detik ini dirinya belum menemukan caranya. Dirinya menyerah dan tak bisa melarikan diri dari rencana gila para teman-temannya, itulah yang semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa frustasi.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, dan menampilkan nama Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah cemberut Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

'' sampai kapan kau akan tetap berdiri disana Baek'' suara ketus Kyungsoo menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun.

'' Kyung, boleh kita tukar tugas saja'' tawar Baekhyun sarat akan kecemasan. Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo sekarang sedang mengawasinya di salah satu tempat tersembunyi.

''Baekhyun dengarkan aku, jangan gugup. tugas ini sangat cocok untukmu. Kau hanya akan menata penampilan mereka, kau kan ahlinya dalam fashion. Lagi pula biasanya hal-hal seperti ini kau jagonya''

'' tapi bagaimana aku ketahuan Kyung, aku bisa mati''

'' oh.. Byun Baekhyun jauhkan pikiran penakutmu itu. Semuanya sudah aku atur. ID yang kau pakai akan memudahkanmu menjalankan aksimu. Jika kau ditanya macam-macam cukup jawab kau pegawai baru. Yeah meski kau harus tetap berdoa agar tidak berpapasan dengan salah satu cordi yang lainnya'' jelas Kyungsoo diwarnai kekehan kecil Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

'' yaakk! Apa-apa'n kau ini. Lebih baik kita ubah rencana saja, jangan menjadikanku umpan. kalau sa…..'' suara Baekhyun menggantung di udara saat suara Kyungsoo memutus ucapannya.

'' cukup Baek. Sekarang masuk dan lakukan tugasmu. Aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Jika kau mau mengundurkan diri siapkan dompet tebalmu untuk kita kuras'' putus Kyungsoo final.

Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak. Baekhyun hanya mampu mendengus keras dan cemberut semakin terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas dalam Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung SM. 'tuhan lindungi nyawaku dan sdarkan teman-temanku atas rencana gila mereka' doa baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Langkah pertama Baekhyun kini telah sampai di loby gedung SM. Gedung dengan disaign megah namun tak berlebihan menghiasi langit-langit gedung dan dinding-dinding gedung. Berbagai ornament-ornamen unik menghiasi setiap sudut gedung tersebut. tulisan besar SM entertainment menempel indah di dinding tepat di depan pintu masuk. Foto besar terpajang di sisi kanan gedung dalam sebuah ujung lorong gedung tersebut. menampilkan artis-artis dibawah naungan SM entertaemen.

Dengan santai Baekhyun masuk menuju lorong sisi kanan gedung. Benaknya mengingat-ingat lokasi ruangan member EXO berkumpul disebelah mana. Sebelumnya lebih tepatnya kemarin malam mereka ber-lima Kyungsoo, Luhan, Yixing, Xiumin dan dirinya mengadakan rapat meja kotak di apartemen Yixing. Guna membicarakan rencana yang sudah tersusun secara rapi dan langkah-langkah apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan.

Ponselnya mendadak bergetar, dan lagi-lagi menampilkan nama Kyungsoo. Dan mengangkatnya.

'' ada apa Kyung'' sapa Baekhyun.

'' ku harap kau masih mengingat denah gedung yang sudah aku jelaskan, kemarin''

''iya, aku masih mengingatnya''

'' syukurlah kalau begitu, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik dan rapi''

'' kau tau Kyung, aku sempat berfikir bagaimana kalau kita melamar pekerjaan sebagai agen FBI. Sepertinya kita pasti langsung diterima tanpa perlu bersaing dengan yang lainnya''

Gelak tawa Kyungsoo terdengar di gendang telinga Baekhyun dan semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal saja.

'' sudah jangan banyak mengeluh, aku yakin kau akan berterima kasih dengan rencanaku ini, suatu saat nanti'' ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

Dan suara sambungan terputus menyapa Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat semakin cemberut dan kesal. menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan ingin menelan sosok yang baru saja menelponya hidup-hidup.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau dan penasaran darimana Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendapat perlengkapan mereka dalam rencananya. meskipun selama ini dalam permainan Kyungsoo dan Luhan memenag bertugas untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka. Dan hebatnya Kyungsoo telah mendapat denah gedung SM secara detail. Baekhyun sendiri bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mendapat peta gedung super ketat SM dan secara sepontan menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo. Jawaban yang diterima Baekhyun hanyalah senyuman polos Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat Baekhyun ragu dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Pasalanya di antara mereka ber-lima hanya dirinyalah yang mengajukan keberatan akan rencana gila ini.

''oh,, Baek, tolong jangan meragukan kemampuan Kyungsoo dan Luhan dalam menyiapkan segala sesuatunya'' jawaban Yixing lah yang membuat Baekhyun diam.

Selama mereka melakukan permainan gila ini, Kyungsoo memang selalu bisa di andalakan. Bukan berarti yang lainnya tidak. tapi jika masalah untuk mencari data-data secara illegal Kyungsoo dan Luhan lah ahlinya. Meskipun mereka menempuh pendidikan music dan acting tetapi Otak mereka bahkan mampu memecahkan kasus pemerintah yang sekarang sulit untuk menangani masalah ekonomi yang sedang melanda Negara-negara berkembang (abaikan ini). Kadang kala Baekhyun sempat berfikir mereka salah mengambil jurusan . Sedangkan dirinya sendiri ahli dalam menyusun strategi dan bermain peran tetapi dalam permainan ini Kyungsoo lah yang menyusun strategi. Yixing dan Xiumin mereka ahli dalam acara menyelamatkan diri dari masalah dalam artian meretas semua system keamanan gedung SM.

Kini langkah Baekhyun telah sampai di salah satu lorong gedung yang terdapat beberapa pintu. Beberapa kali Baekhyun membungkukkan badan saat berpapasan dengan karyawan-karyawan yang lalu lalang didalam gedung ini.

Baekhyun masih mengingat denah gedung yang dijelaskan oleh Kyungsoo. Juga beberapa CCTV yang terpasang di sepanjang lorong ini yang harus ia hindari sebaik mungkin. Meskipun sudah di sabotase juga. Baekhyun berbelok ke sisi kiri lorong tersebut dan menemukan loronng lagi yang terdapat beberapa pintu Dan artinya dirinya telah sampai pada tempat tujuan dan hanya tinggal mencari pintu yang berlebelkan EXO di daun pintu.

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong tersebut dan berhenti di pintu ke lima sisi kiri lorong tersebut. –EXO room- sebuah lebel tertempel di daun pintu berwarna coklat tua didepannya kini.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas dalam Baekhyun mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ok, ingatkan Baekhyun sekali lagi sudah berapa kali ia tarik nafas dan membuang nafas dengan keras. tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tas selempang yang ia gunakan. Berdoa semoga tugas gilanya ini berjalan dengan lancar.

 **-Ckleeek-**

Suara pintu terbuka.

Dan suara tenang yang ditimbulkan dari dalam ruangan tersebut membuat Baekhyun ragu untuk mendorong pintu itu semakin lebar.

''oh, apa ruangan ini sedang kosong'' gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun mulai mendorong dengan pelan pintu bercat coklat tersebut, saat hatinya mantap akan membuka pintu itu dengan lebar tiba-tiba sebuah suara mendarat di telinga Baekhyun.

'' siapa kau'' sapanya dengan suara sedikit meninggi dari arah belakang Baekhyun.

Sebuah suara besar menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan mulai menajam

 **Jderrrr** … Baekhyun sontak menghentikan gerakannya mendorong pintu tersebut. dan posisinya yang tidak mendukungnya semakin memperburuk suasana.

'' oh, tuhan matilah aku'' guamamnya lagi .

 **.**

 **.**

… _ **.TBC…**_

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong,,,, berjumpa lagi di chapter 1. ^^

Sebenarnya kemarin itu bisa dikatakan prolog tidak sih.. hohohoho saya kok ragu.

Ok,, saya hadir dengan membawa chapther 1, meskipun agak gimana gitu, liat review sama jumlah favorit n follow itu banding jauh. Hehehe.

Tapi ya sudahlah, saya rasa hanya pada penasaran dengan chapter 1 nya saja. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang meninggalkan review di ff ini.

OK. Sekian dulu dari saya. Please review untuk FF ini… sampai jumpa…. ^^


	3. Chapter 2 STORY

**PART 2 STORY**

Sebuah Van hitam terpakir dengan baik di belakang gedung SM sejak siang tadi. Tampak sosok 2 wanita yang sudah siap melakukan tugasnya dengan apik. Dilihat dengan sekilas Van tersebut sama persis dengan milik member EXO. Bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan oleh Yixing dan Xiumun.

Memiliki koneksi yang luas merupakan hal yang paling menguntungkan. Bukan dalam artian koneksi yang buruk. Yixing dan Xiumin merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang aktif dalam kegiatan amal atau kegiatan yang penting dan bermanfaat lainnya. Teman yang mereka kenal tersebar di seluruh penjuru Korea. dari yang memiliki kekuasaan sampai yang hanya kalangan biasa-biasa saja. Yang tak lain juga dipengaruhi oleh kekuasaan keluarga mereka yang tak bisa di pandang remeh dikorea.

Dengan sedikit informasi sana-sini, Yixing dan Xiumin mampu menyiapkan armada, sekaligus seorang yang mampu menyabotase kamera keamanan dalam gedung SM. Tanpa harus tangan mereka sendiri yang mengerjakannya.

Yixing keluar dari dalam Van dengan membawa 2 buah plat nomer yang sama dengan plat nomer Van EXO. lingkungan belakang gedung yang sepi membantunya leluasa menjalankan aksinya. Dengan memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya sekali lagi Yixing bergerak menuju depan dan belakang Van tersebut. dengan kemahiran yang ia miliki tanpa kesulitan memasang plat nomer palsu tersebut dengan rapi. Yixing tersenyum dengan hasilnya.

''joha, sempurna dan sama persis dengan yang asli'' gumamnya semangat sembari menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya .

Yixing bergerak menuju samping kiri Van dan masuk kedalamnya.

'' bagaimana? Apa semuanya sudah siap'' tanya Yixing pada Xiumin yang sedari tadi bermain dengan tabletnya.

'' sudah, sistem keamanan sudah berhasil Yuta kendalikan, kapal yang akan membawa kita sudah Ken siapkan di pelabuhan, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih menuju ke sini dalam 10 menit, kita harus bersiap-siap'' jelas Xiumin yang sedari tadi berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya yang terlibat dalam misi gila mereka, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet yang ia pegang.

''Luhan sendiri bagaimana''

''Luhan dalam perjalanan ke sini juga, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai''

Tak lama setelah itu sosok Luhan menampakkan wujudnya dengan membawa sebuah tas coklat yang ia tenteng di tangan kanannya. Dengan memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar yang semakin sepi, maklum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 KST. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya menuju Van tersebut.

Suara pintu Van terbuka.

Luhan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang. Dia membuka tas coklat yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Mengeluarkannya satu persatu. Alat penyamaran dan 1 buah obat bius yang berbentuk seperti bom tangan. Yixing dan Xiumin sudah siap dengan alat penyamaran mereka, sebuah masker, topi dan wig rambut laki-laki.

Penyamaran yang sempurna.

Xiumin mengambil obat bius dan mengarahkannya pada Luhan. ''bagaimana cara kerja benda ini'' tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum samar '' mudah, dan efeknya sangat luar biasa'' jelasnya.

'' kau mendapatkannya dari mana '' tanya Yixing.

'' dari salah satu temanku yang pintar dengan membuat hal-hal yang seperti ini'' kekehnya.

Xi Luhan, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan wanita kelahiran Cina ini. Sosok wanita yang ceria dan memiliki jiwa sosialisasi yang tinggi. Tak menyulitkannya untuk mendapatkan teman. Salah satu wanita yang berpengaruh di cina. Bagaimana tidak ayahnya merupakan menteri kepala keamanan militer di negaranya. Membuat Luhan mudah untuk mendapatkan barang-barang yang berbau militer. Ya, meskipun secara illegal tapi Luhan bisa menjamin itu masih dalam tahap aman.

''kau luar biasa Luhan,eoh'' puji Yixing.

Ketiga wanita itu terkekeh pelan dan raut wajah Luhan yang dari tadi ceria kini berubah serius.

'' eonni, dengarkan aku. Benda ini bekerja seperti bom asap, jika aku menarik pengait kecil ini. Asap akan keluar memenuhi mobil ini dan akan membuat si penghuni tidur selama 12 jam'' jelas Luhan dan sambil memegang obat bius tersebut.

'' jadi, saat semua member EXO sudah masuk kedalam Van ini, eonni hanya perlu menarik pengait kecil ini. Tapi eonni tak perlu khawatir asap yang keluar sama sekali tak terlihat. Hanya menunggu beberapa detik mereka akan tertidur dengan pulasnya dan poin pentingnya disini, masker yang kalian pakai sudah anti dengan obat bius ini'' jelas Luhan lagi sambil memamerkan senyum cantiknya.

Xiumin dan Yixing hanya mengangguk paham akan rencana Luhan.

'' kalian sadar, kita seperti bermain drama aksion saja'' seru Yixing dan kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut Luhan dan Xiumin.

TIING…

Suara tanda ada chat masuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga.

Tangan Xiumin bergerak untuk melihatnya .

'' mari kita lancarkan mission kita'' ujar Xiumin dengan mantap. Yang di ikuti anggukan mantap Luhan dan Yixing.

''baiklah, akau akan kembali ke mobilku. Menjemput Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sampai jumpa dan kita akan bertemu di pelabuhan eonni'' ujar Luhan dan keluar dari dalam van tersebut menuju mobilnya yang terpakir tidak jauh dari letak terpakirnya van palsu yang akan mereka gunakan untuk membawa member EXO.

 _ **From Kyungsoo :**_

 _ **-member EXO akan keluar dari gedung SM, Baekhyun akan bergerak dalam 5 menit menuju belakang gedung. Aku dan Baekhyun akan keluar dalam 5 menit setelahnya sampai bertemu di pelabuhan-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Mission Crazy**

…

 **Main cast :**

 **Chanbaek/Kaisoo/Hunhan/Sulay/Chenmin**

 **(GS untuk Uke)**

…

Author hanya meminjam nama member EXO.

Member EXO sepenuhnya milik SM dan keluarga masing-masing member

…

Typo betebaran

Alur berantakan dan EYD tidak sesuai.

Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya.

Jika ada kesamaan tertentu itu tidak lepas dari ketidaksengajaan

…

 **B**

 **Y**

 **:**

 **eya**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu…_

 **-Ckleeek-**

Suara pintu terbuka.

Dan suara tenang yang ditimbulkan dari dalam ruangan tersebut membuat Baekhyun ragu untuk mendorong pintu itu semakin lebar.

''oh, apa ruangan ini sedang kosong'' gumamnya pelan.

Sebuah suara besar menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan mulai menajam.

'' siapa kau'' sapanya dengan suara sedikit meninggi dari arah belakang Baekhyun.

 **Jderrrr** … Baekhyun sontak menghentikan gerakannya mendorong pintu tersebut. dan posisinya yang tidak mendukungnya semakin memperburuk suasana.

'' oh, tuhan matilah aku'' guamamnya lagi dihiasi tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Dan ekspresi yang seolah-olah telah kepergok mencuri emas di dalam rumah presiden korea.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap sang pemilik suara besar tersebut. 'yaa tuhan semoga bukan salah satu staf coordi EXO' doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dan tuhan mengabulkan Doanya.

Tampan.

Satu kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Baekhyun tanpa suara. Sosok laki-laki jangkung kini berdiri dihadapannya. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk bisa mengingat nama-nama member EXO dengan baik. Dan satu lagi bolehkan Baekhyun memasukkan nama sehun di urutan pertama masuk dalam daftar laki-laki impian sandaran hidupnya nanti.

Tampaknya Baekhyun terpesona. ''oh Do Kyungsoo, aku berutang keberuntungan padamu'' gumam Bakhyun dalam hati.

Sehun, itulah sosok laki-laki yang kini berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan. Siapa sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan ruannya ini, gemam sehun dalam hati.

Mata sehun menelusuri penampilan Baekhyun. Rambut coklat sepunggung, sedikit bergelombang dengan di ikat asal, menyisakan helaian rambut nakal yang tak ikut terikat.

'Cantik juga' kalimat yang berhasil Sehun keluarkan dari dalam hatinya. Ingat hanya dalam hati.

'' chogiyo, anda siapa'' sapa Sehun sembari melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Sehun sedikit kikuk melihat Baekyun yang hanya menatapnya tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Ok. Hanya kelopak matanya saja yang berkedip-kedip lucu. Baekhyun hanya diam. Setia dengan mood terpesona dengan ketampanan Sehun.

''chogiyo…'' ulang Sehun. Kali ini tangan besar Sehun mencoba menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan mengguncangnya sedikit.

Berhasil.

Baekhyun menunjukkan pergerakan besar ….

'' ah.. perkenalkan nama saya Bae… ah, maksud ku Kim Yura, 24 tahun. Saya asisten coordi baru yang bertanggung jawab dalam fashion yang akan EXO gunakan dalam perfoms nanti, he he he'' ujar Baekhyun dengan sekali tarikan nafas, lengkap dengan acara menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Dan di akhiri memamerkan senyum cantiknya juga kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

'Hampir saja kau mengungkapkan identitas asli mu Baek' gerutunya dalam hati

Sehun tersenyum lucu.

Baekhyun jadi bersemu merah. Melihat senyum Sehun membuat hati Baekhyun seperti malam tahun baru. Penuh dengan kembang api yang meledak-ledak bersautan.

'aahh… apa aku menyukai si magnae EXO ini'' batin Baekhyun bahagia.

''oh.. asisten baru. Perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun magnae EXO. senang bertemu dengan mu noona'' sapa balik dari Sehun menyentuh indra pendengaran Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi senyum menawan Sehun menghiasi wajah tegasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum salah tingkah.

'oh Baekhyun please bersikap netrallah, jangan seperti remaja yang baru mengenal laki-laki' jeritnya dalam hati.

'' kenapa noona tidak masuk saja'' ujar Sehun memecah keheningan yang sempat beberapa detik yang lalu melanda mereka berdua.

''oh.. itu. Aku tadi hanya memastikan apa ruangan ini yang kalian gunakan'' jelas Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar. '' noona tidak salah, itu….'' Ujar sehun sembari mengangkat dagunya sedikit, bermaksud menunjukkan sesuatu di belakang Baekhyun.

Pintu berlebel –EXO room-

Baekhyun yang mengikuti arah dagu Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk saat menyadari apa yang coba Sehun tunjukkan padanya.

'sialan! Kau terlihat sangat bodoh Byun Baekhyun' jeritnya miris.

''aahh.. Ne''

'' kajja'' ujar Sehun sembari memegang tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun di buat tersipu dengan tingkah manis Sehun. Dan menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona pink yang mendadak muncul di kedua pipinya.

'isshhh… memalukan' gumam Baekhyun.

'' hyung, ada asisten coordi baru untuk kita'' seru Sehun semangat, tepat saat langkah kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan yang sepi.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Wajah sehun cemberut, menetap Hyungnya dengan jengah.

''isshh,,, mereka ini'' gerutu sehun sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu namja yang tertidur di kursi sisi kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sontak mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan.

Jadi semuanya tadi tidur.

Zzzzzz , , , ,

Baekhyun mendadak cemberut. Dirinya sudah dibuat setengah mati dengan rasa khawatir yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh. Targetnya malah asik dalam dunia mimpi. Keluhnya.

''bagus, tidak ada satu staf pun yang berada diruangan ini. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar'' jerit kesenangan muncul di dalam hati Baekhyun saat matanya mampu mengeksplorasi ruangan tersebut. dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda satu staff pun yang menjaga atau lebih tepatnya menemani mereka.

''yaakk hyung! Ireona… jinja!'' jerit Sehun tepat saat berdiri di depan sosok laki-laki yang tingginya yang Baekhyun yakin melebihi Sehun. Dan menggoyang badannya dengan keras. Saat dirinya merasa tak dipedulikan oleh hyung-hyungnya yang lebih memilih memejamkan matanya barang semenit saja.

Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun langsung mengingat nama itu saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tertidur di kursi panjang sembari memeluk boneka rilakuma. Wajah damainya langsung menyedot perhatian Baekhyun. Berbagai perasaan aneh timbul di hati Baekhyun.

Goncangan yang ditimbulkan Sehun di tubuh Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau membuka matanya dari acara mari tidur di waktu yang sempit.

Chanyeol menggumam protes atas tingkah Sehun.

''wae? Kenapa kau membangunkanku sehun'a'' suara bass Chanyeol menggema diruangan tersebut.

Keributan kecil yang dibuat Sehun , mampu mengusik tidur 2 laki-laki yang berada di ruangan itu yang tidak lain.

Suho , yang duduk di sisi kanan Baekhyun dengan posisi sedikit meselonjorkan badannya. Dan menampilakan wajah khas kelelahan.

Di sisi kanan Suho, duduk seorang laki-laki yang dikenal bernama Chen atau Jongdae, dengan posisi duduk yang sama dengan Suho dan sebelah tangannya yang menutupi matanya dari cahaya lampu.

Sedangkan Kai atau Jongin, laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sisi kiri Baekhyun, laki-laki yang hobi tidur tersebut sama sekali tidak terusik dengan keributan kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh Sehun.

''kita punya asisten baru'' seru Sehun semangat.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu, khas orang kelelahan.

Jongdae hanya mengangkat lengannya sedikit yang meutupi matanya untuk melihat keributan apa yang ditimbulkan Sehun sampai mengusik tidur berharganya.

Sedangkan Suho, memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memfokuskan diri pada Sehun.

Jangan tanyakan Jongin, laki-laki itu Malah hanya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit guna mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris. Sebegitu padatkah jadwal mereka sampai untuk istirahat dalam beberapa jam saja sangat sulit. Maaf kawan-kawan sebentar lagi aku akan membantu kalian untuk tidur lebih lama alias efek dari obat bius. Kekeh Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kini pandangan sayu Chanyeol yang penuh dengan artian tertentu namun sulit untuk dijelaskan, tertuju pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Merasa ditatap intens oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kai yang masih terlelap dengan damainya. Entah kenapa tatapan yang Chanyeol tujukan padanya membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

'' eoh,, selamat datang. Park Chanyeol imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu dan semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik'' sapa Chanyeol dengan suara lemah, di sertai anggukan kepala samar, dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang nyaman menutup sesi perkenalan diri Chanyeol.

Melihat tingkah Chanyeol, dan teman-teman se grubnya yang memilih tetap melanjutkan tidurnya, Suho bangkit berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat pergerakan Suho, hanya tersenyum samar.

'' ahh, maafkan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya jika sikap mereka kurang sopan'' ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambut tangan Suho dengan senyum kecil yang tak pernah ia lepas dari wajah imutnya.

'' perkenalkan, aku Suho leader dari EXO. semoga kita bisa bekerja sama.'' Jelas Suho lebih lanjut.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk samar '' gweanchana, aku memahami tingkat kelelahan mereka dengan jadwal yang padat, memaksa mereka memanfaatkan waktu yang sangat sebentar untuk lebih memilih istirahat''

'oh Baekhyun kau memang ahli dalam bermain peran' jeritnya tanpa suara.

''terima kasih atas pengertian mu, …?'' Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bertanya. seolah mengatakan 'siapa namamu?'

Baekhyun yang seolah mengerti dengan raut wajah Suho hanya terkekeh pelan .

'' Bae,.. aahh, maksud ku Yura, Kim Yura imnida,'' ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum cantiknya .

Hampir saja, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri lagi , gumam baekhyun dalam hati

Ponsel Baekhyun kembali bergetar. Menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo. Tangan mungil Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya.

' ah, chakaman..aku harus membaca pesan ini dulu'' ujar Baekhyun pada Suho dan Sehun .

 **From : Kyungsoo**

'cepatlah, aku tak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama untuk menghalangi manager mereka'

Drrrttttt…..

Satu pesan lagi masuk di ponsel Baekhyun. Sudut alis Baekhyun menikuk ke bawah.

 **From : Kyungsoo**

'sialan, kau jangan terlalu sibuk menggemari betapa tampannya mereka. sungguh Baek, jika kau masih berlama-lama disana. Kita semua akan mati'

Drrttttt …..

 **From : Kyungsoo**

'aku hanya bisa berjanji memberi mu waktu dalam 10 menit, bergerak cepatlah. Jam istirahat staff akan berakhir dan mereka akan kembali ke drom. Jadi BYUN BAEKHYUN PALLIWA!'

Baekhyun mendengus keras. Membaca bom bardiran pesan dari Kyungsoo yang sekedar memberitahunya. 'Menggemari betapa tampannya mereka'. Oh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menggetok kepala sahabatnya itu. Enak saja kalau bicara. Kyungsoo tidak tau saja dirinya sedari tadi serasa jantungnya seakan melompat keluar setiap dirinya mencoba meyakinkan member EXO jika dirinya adalah staff baru. Meskipun ya dirinya tak memungkiri juga tuduhan yang Kyungsoo layangkan untuknya.

Otak Baekhyun mulai bekerja mencari sebuah alasan yang meyakinkan agar semua member mau menuruti perkataannya dan mempercayainya.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun .

''noona gweanchana?'' suara Sehun menginstrupsi Baekhyun .

'' ah , ne nan gweanchana''

'' apa ada pesan dari manager hyung'' tanya Sehun saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sempat berubah.

'' ne. Van sudah disiapkan di belakang gedung dan mengharapkan kalian bersiap untuk pergi. fans kalian di luar sedang membuat sedikit keributan. Tapi tidak usah khawatir mereka sudah kembali tenang. Maka dari itu kalian disuruh lewat pintu belakang untuk menghidari keributan lebih parah'' ujar Baekhyun penuh dengan keyakinan. Bersyukurlah Baekhyun, dirinya terlahir dengan bakat acting yang luar biasa. Meskipun dirinya orang yang paling depan menentang mission crazy ini.

'' baiklah, Chanyeol, Kai, Jongdae ireona kita harus segera berangkat'' Suho berseru sembari menghampiri teman-teman se-grubnya sekedar untuk membangunkan mereka dari tidur singkatnya.

Gerakan pertama ditujukan oleh Chanyeol yang kini mulai mengusap wajahnya pelan. Merapikan rambutnya yang ditata menutupi dahi lebarnya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari gerakan yang ia ciptakan mampu menyedot seluruh perhatian satu-satunya wanita yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut tanpa berkedip.

'oh tuhan, kenapa dia begitu menggemaskan, seseorang tolong kuatkan aku untuk tetap bisa bertahan mengontrol sisi diriku yang gila' jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Sambil terus menatap setiap gerakan yang di buat oleh Chanyeol.

Baiklah bolehkan Baekhyun memasukkan nama Chanyeol di daftar nama laki-laki yang masuk kategori untuk dijadikan sandaran hidupnya nanti setelah Sehun tentunya. Terkesan berlebihan dan terlalu berkhayal tapi Baekhyun tak memperdulikan itu semua. Sebuah harapan tak akan salah jika di gantungkan dalam mimpi kehidupan manusia. Takdir tidak akan ada yang tau bukan. Meskipun banyak orang yang mengatakan jika bermimpi jangan terlalu tinggi, Baekhyun seolah menjadikannya untuk semangatnya dalam menjalani hidup. baginya hidup tanpa bermimpi bukanlah hidup yang sesungguhnya, mustahil manusia tidak memiliki mimpi untuk kehidupan kedepannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menjerit kelelahan. '' apa sekarang kita akan berangkat ke jeju'' ujarnya sambil lalu. Tanpa menyadari tatapan dari wanita yang sekarang mungkin masih dalam dunia mimpinya.

'' benar sekali hyung, kita akan berangkat kesana sekarang'' ujar Sehun menyauti pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Baekhyun mulai menyibukkan diri merapikan barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa. Suho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Jongdae dan Jongin masih setia dengan posisi duduknya. Seolah mereka protes jika waktu tidur mereka direnggut paksa oleh jadwal padat yang selalu mengusik hidupnya. Tapi buhkankan ini sebuah kosekuensi dari sebuah pilihan yang sudah mereka buat untuk memutuskan terjun di dunia entertain.

'' Jongdae'ah, Jongin cepatlah, manager hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita dalam van'' seru Suho saat melihat dua anggotanya masih bermalas-malasan.

''rasanya aku ingin pulang saja kerumah eomma'' keluh Jongin. Meskipun terkadang dirinya merasa dibatas kekuatannya dalam melakukan pekerjaannya.

Jongdae yang kala itu mulai bangkit berdiri dan ikut merapikan barang-barangnya hanya tersenyum samar mendengar keluhan Jongin yang selalu sama.

'' kau bahkan terlalu mencintai pekerjaanmu ini Jongin'' ujar Jongdae sambil lalu.

'' hehe, kau benar hyung. Bahkan ini mimpiku dari kecil'' Meskipun terkadang dirinya merasa dibatas kekuatannya dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Setiap pemikiran seperti itu hinggap dalam benaknya. Bayangan fans yang setia kepada dirinya dan teman-teman se-grubnya menari-nari dalam benaknya, mampu menghapus gurat kelelahan yang terkadang menjerit mempengaruhi dirinya.

''sudah-sudah cepat kemasi barang-barang yang akan kau bawa'' suho lagi-lagi memberi intrupsi pada Jongin untuk segera mengemasi barangnya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat setiap gerak member EXO membuat dirinya sedikit bersyukur atas hidupnya yang normal. Dirinya tahu itu semua sebuah pilihan hidup yang mereka pilih beserta kosekuensinya. Bahkan hal seperti ini bukan hal yang baru bagi Baekhyun. dirinya mengerti akan semua kosekuensi hidup sebagai seorang artis apalagi seperti EXO. hanya saja Baekhyun tak pernah sedikitpun bermimpi hidup didalam kerumitan hidup mereka, sampai Kyungsoo mendapatkan ide gila yang membuatnya masuk dalam garis takdir mereka meskipun hanya sekedar melintas dalam garis hidup mereka. Bahakan apa ini bisa dikata bermain-main dalam kehidupan seseorang. Yang jelas Baekhyun masih menjadi orang yang pertama menentang permainan gila yang Kyungsoo ciptakan.

'' baiklah noona kami sudah siap'' ujar Sehun

Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar dan mengamati seluruh member EXO, apa sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka.

'' ah, ne kalo kalian sudah siap. Kalian berangkat dulu ada yang harus aku lakukan disini sebentar, aku akan menyusul kalian. Ingat ya lewat pintu belakang'' ujar Baekhyun sembari mengingatkan kembali member EXO.

''ne, selamat bekerja Yura-ssi'' ujar sehun menyemangati dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menyusul teman-teman se-grubnya yang telah duluan keluar tanpa banyak bicara lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Matanya memastikan Suho sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. setelah tubuh suho menghilang di balik pintu dirinya bergerak mencari sebuah kertas dan pena.

Tangan lentiknya kini menari indah di atas kertas putih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk dengan manis di sebuah meja bersama manager dan staff EXO yang lainnya dikantin dalam gedung SM. Dengan sebuah ID yang menggantung di lehernya. ' Kim Seulgi' nama yang tercetak di ID yang Kyungsoo pakai. berkali-kali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 15 menit lagi waktu istirahat mereka berakhir. Baekhyun harus bisa membawa member EXO keluar sebelum semua staff dan manager kembali keruangan EXO. dengan begitu akan memperkecil resiko dicurigai oleh staff EXO.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan sibuk dengan benda persegi tersebut.

 **To : Baekhyun**

'cepatlah, aku tak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama untuk menghalangi manager mereka'

Send

Jari jemari Kyungsoo kembali menari di atas layar ponselnya.

 **To : Baekhyun**

''sialan, kau jangan terlalu sibuk menggemari betapa tampannya mereka. sungguh Baek, jika kau masih berlama-lama disana. Kita semua akan mati'

Send

 **To : Baekhyun**

'aku hanya bisa berjanji memberi mu waktu dalam 10 menit, bergerak cepatlah. Jam istirahat staff akan berakhir dan mereka akan kembali ke drom. Jadi BYUN BAEKHYUN PALLIWA!'

Send

Suara tarikan nafas dalam mengiringi kekhawatiran Kyungsoo, yang sampai detik ini tidak ada kabar dari Baekhyun tentang bagaimana jalannya tugas yang Baekhyun jalankan. Dirinya hanya khawatir jika Baekhyun akan menemukan beberapa kendala, meskipun rasa kekhawatiran tersebut sedikit, mengingat bagaimana kemampuan acting Baekhyun. Hanya saja dirinya merasa takut jika manager EXO khawatir meninggalkan anak-anaknya terlalu lama.

''Seulgi'ah apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesulitan saat ini'' tanya salah satu staff yang tanpa sengaja melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa staff tersebut bertanya padanya hanya tersenyum samar '' aniyo sunbaenim'' ujarnya. Maklum dirinya merasa sedikit aneh jika di panggil dengan nama samarannya.

'' jika member EXO nantinya sedikit membuatmu kerepotan jangan sungkan-sungkan bertanya atau sekedar meminta bantuan pada yang lainnya'' timpal sang Manager EXO.

'' ah, ne sunbaenim''

'' ah, apa mereka masih istirahat '' tanya manager pada salah satu staff yang ID nya bernama Kim Hyunwa

'' ne, Suho dan yang lainnya masih istirahat, saat terakhir kali aku mengecek mereka diruangan tadi, sebelum aku menuju kesini'' ujarnya sambil menyesap minuman yang ia pesan.

Kyungsoo sedikit menegang mendengar pernyataan Hyunwa. Apa Baekhyun ketahuan?'' satu pertanyaan tersebut melintas di benaknya dan menambah kadar khawatirnya.

''sunbae, kapan terakhir kau mengeceknya'' tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Mencoba tidak mengundang rasa curiga.

''ughm,, kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu. Kenapa memangnya?'' tanyanya balik

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum '' anio, tidak ada apa-apa'' jelas Kyungsoo sembari memeberikan kekehan kecil. Jika Hyunwa mengeceknya 20 menit yang lalu, berarti tepat sebelum Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan EXO.

''baiklah, waktu istirahat akan berakhir 10 menit lagi. Cepatlah menghabiskan makanan kalian'' seru sang manager memeberi intrupsi pada seluruh staff EXO yang kini sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

''ughh.. aku bahkan belum menyentuh kopi favoritku'' protes salah satu staff yang duduk di meja pojok ruangan tersebut.

'' tidak ada protes Jonghyun-shi'' putus final sang manager dan dengan hitungan detik seluruh ruangan tersebut dipenuhi suara helaan nafas yang cukup keras..

Drttt …. Drrrtttt

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar di dalam saku jaketnya, menampilkan pesan dari Baekhyun.

 **From : Baekhyun**

'' **Aku sudah berhasil membawa member EXO keluar, dan sekarang menuju pintu belakang gedung. Kabari yang lainnya untuk segera bersiap-siap.''**

Dan seketika sebuah senyuman terukir manis di wajah mungil Kyungsoo, rasa kekhawatiran yang melandanya beberapa menit yang lalu seolah menghilang, menguap bersama udara disekitarnya.

Jemarinya menari dengan semangat di atas layar ponselnya.

 **To : Xiumin eonni**

 _ **-member EXO akan keluar dari gedung SM, Baekhyun akan bergerak dalam 5 menit menuju belakang gedung. Aku dan Baekhyun akan keluar dalam 5 menit setelahnya sampai bertemu di pelabuhan-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae berjalan paling dahulu dari pada member EXO yang lainnya. Kemudian disusul oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sedangkan Suho dan Jongin. Mereka berjalan dengan beriringan. Sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Sebuah earphone terpasang di telinga si tampan Sehun.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang semua member EXO. sekali menoleh kebelakang memastikan tidak ada yang memergoki dirinya menggiring member EXO keluar dari gedung tanpa ada ijin. Sedikit lagi tugasnya akan berhasil. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi member EXO akan masuk kedalam Van yang sudah sahabat-sahabatnya siapkan. Mata indahnya kini menatap semua member EXO dengan perasaan campur aduk. Well, lebih banyak rasa khawatirnya sih jika mereka curiga dengan dirinya.

'' noona kenapa hanya kau saja yang ikut dengan kami, staff yang lain kemana? Dan manager hyung kenapa tidak ikut kita juga?''

Jdeerrrr

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak tegang, saat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun takutkan sampai detik ini. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik suho dan yang lainnya yang masih berjalan di depannya. Sembari berdoa dalam hati hanya tidak ada yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin padanya.

Jongin bukanlah orang yang sangat peka. Itulah yang Luhan katakan padanya saat mereka berlima berkumpul untuk membicarakan rencana mereka. Bahkan Luhan sendiri yang mengatakan jika sang leader Suho lah yang harus dirinya waspadai. Dirinya masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana karakter setiap member EXO. Sejak awal dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berlebel EXO dirinya sudah membangun perisai untuk melindungi dirinya dari semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan member EXO yang menjurus tentang rencananya.

Tapi untuk detik ini perisai yang sudah ia buat seolah hancur dan lenyap dari depan tubuhnya. Otaknya mendadak kosong saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang dilayangkan untuknya. Baekhyun mencoba bersikap santai dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa tegang yang beberapa detik lalu menghinggapi dirinya.

Baekhyun berkedip lucu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

''ah, mereka tadi mengabari masih menyiapkan beberapa keperluan kalian disana, dan akan menyusul 15 menit lagi. Manager kalian menemui ketua untuk mengurus beberapa hal katanya tadi,. Manager bilang bahwa kalian disuruh masuk ke dalam Van dulu. Sebentar lagi akan menyusul katanya'' ujar Baekhyun tanpa terbersit sedikit saja keraguan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Dirinya sendiri merasa heran mendadak otaknya bisa berfungsi kembali.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya samar '' oh,, baiklah kalau begitu'' ujar Jongin santai dan kembali berjalan menuju Van yang kini sudah terparkir di belakang gedung SM.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, tangan lentiknya ia kibaskan di depan wajahnya, mendadak suasana di sekitarnya mendadak panas.

''hampir saja'' keluh Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Matanya menatap Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah masuk kedalam Van. Dirinya mulai melangkah dengan cepat untuk segera keluar dari gedung SM mengingat waktunya tak banyak, mata kecilnya melirik jam tangan yang ia gunakan. '' sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan keluar, aku harus bergerak cepat'' gumamnya sendiri yang jelas taka kan mampu di dengar oleh Jongin yang kini sudah akan masuk Van. Baekhyun semakin memepercepat langkahnya.

Baekhyun mengetuk kaca depan Van tersebut saat tepat berdiri di samping Van. Kaca hitam bergerak turun menampakakn sosok yang berambut pendek dan menggunakan masker hitam menyerupai laki-laki. Baekhyun mengenali siapa sosok tersebut. dan begitupun sosok yang kini berada di balik kemudi. Yang tak lain Xiumun dan Yixing.

Baekhyun melirik ke belakang lebih tepatnya kursi penumpang, memastikan semua member lengkap dan tidak ada yang curiga lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum samar.

'' sunbae, tolong antar mereka ke bandara terlebih dahulu, aku, manager dan staff yang lainnya akan menyusul sebentar lagi'' ujar Baekhyun.

Sosok laki-laki tersebut menganggukan kepalanya samar. Dan member kode pada sosok yang duduk di balik kemudi.

Xiumin merogoh saku jaketnya dan mendapati benda yang ia cari. Dengan senyuman samar yang tersembunyi dibalik masker hitamnya. Tangannya menarik pengait kecil benda bulat tersebut dan menggelindingkannya ke belakang tanpa member EXO curigai.

Baekhyun kembali melirik seluruh member EXO yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya, kasarannya mereka dibuat untuk sekedar beristirahat selama perjalanan. Lagi- lagi Baekhyun memberikan senyuman keberhasilan pada Yixing dan Xiumin lengkap dengan ibu jari terangkat ke atas.

Kaca hitam tersebut bergerak naik dan dalam hitungan detik Van tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun memandang Van tersebut sampai hilang di tikungan jalan di sekitar gedung SM. Setelah yakin Van tersebut berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada temannya sekedar mengabari jika tugasnya sudah berhasil ia laksanakan dengan baik. Setelah yakin sudah terkirim, Baekhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan siap untuk meninggalkan gedung SM menuju mobil Luhan yang terpakir tak jauh dari gedung SM.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat keluar gedung SM. Tepat setelah semua para staff dan manager berjalan meninggalkan kantin. 10 menit yang lalu. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mencurigai hilangnya dirinya dari kumpulan staff yang lainnya.

Sesekali melirik jam tangannya Kyungsoo mempercepat kembali langkahnya. Tepat setelah keluar gedung SM. Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 **From : Baekhyun**

' **member EXO sudah berangkat'**

Sebuah pesan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo memekik heboh. Namun dirinya menyadari untuk tidak menarik perhatian karyawan yang lainnya. Jadi setengah mati dirinya menahan gejolak kemenangan atas rencana mereka. Ada yang mengatakan sistem keamanan artis SM cukup ketat bahkan tidak dapat di tembus saeseng fans. Bagi Kyungsoo itu semua hanya bualan belaka dan tak akan pernah menyurutkan semangatnya untuk tetap melanjutkan rencana gila yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi. Hanya bermain dengan kata keberuntungan, semua rencana akan berjalan tanpa kendala.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. Melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi dan Bersiap untuk berlari menuju mobil Luhan yang terpakir tak jauh dari gedung SM.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua staff diributkan dengan kemarahan sang manager EXO yang mendapati ruangan yang member EXO gunakan kosong. Semua member EXO tidak dapat dihubungi. Begitulah kata sang manager. Seluruh staff mencoba mencari mereka di seluruh gedung SM tapi hasilnya nihil. Kamera CCTV yang menyebar di seluruh gedung SM tidak menunjukkan bukti yang mencurigakan. Membuat sang manager menggeram frustasi.

Hilang mungkin kata itu yang tepat untuk di gambarkan saat ini atau melarikan diri. Sang manager mencoba meredam masalah ini agar tidak sampai terdengar oleh telinga sang atasan. Dirinya akan mencoba mencari mereka terlebih dahulu 1 hari ini jika memang tidak membuahkan hasil mau tidak mau dirinya harus mengatakan pada sang atasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima sosok laki-laki tersebut tersadar secara bersamaan di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut. sosok yang paling tinggi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Mencoba mengenali ruangan apa yang sekarang ia tempati. Terdapat satu ranjang king size dan satu set kursi beserta meja yang kini sedang ia tempati bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

''Chanyeol'ah ini dimana''

'' molla hyung''

Sang magnae bangun dari posisi duduknya. Berjalan mendekati satu-satunya pintu. Sebelum berhasil mendekati pintu coklat tersebut. pintu coklat tersebut terbuka lebih dulu dan menampilkan sosok wanita mungil bersurai coklat madu memasukki ruangan tersebut dan menampilkan senyumnya yang sunggu cantik.

'' ah, ternyata kalian sudah bangun'' serunya dan di ikuti wanita-wanita yang lainnya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. jika di hitung terdapat lima sosok wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapan member EXO yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran.

'' selamat datang semua'' seru dengan kompak lima wanita tersebut.

'apa-apa'an ini' .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ANNYEONG SEMUANYA… miane baru bisa post ff ini sekarang. Hehehe *dkroyok cinta sehun/. Ada banyak alasan tentunya (kebiasaan author sukanya PPS *purak-purak sibuk) #plakk/.

o.k mudah-mudahan chapter ini kalian puas dengan hasilnya. Meskipun aku kurang yakin dengan chapter ini. Dan ini mudah-mudah tidak terlalu panjang. Karena aku nulisnya kebut sana sini. Tidak menyangka udah jadi FF terpanjang yang berhasil saya buat. Huhuhu./ jika memang ada yang kurang puas kotak review masih membuka untuk di isi.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan komentar dan mengisi kotak review.

Special big thanks :

 **Desound2112/arifahohse/0110jy/chocohazelnut07/yousee/doadhel/kim jongsoo/youngie/guest/misslah/maknae panda GGrun/.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya.**

 **See you next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 3 story

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri halaman belakang gedung SM. Setelah memastikan mobil Van yang membawa EXO keluar dengan aman meninggalkan gedung. Dirinya sendiri tak mengira jika dirinya mampu melakukan misi gila yang Kyungsoo bebankan padanya. Awal dirinya yang menolak mentah-mentah rencana Kyungsoo sampai berhasil melakukan tugasnya tanpa kendala yang berarti.

Baekhyun sadar dengan apa yang dia dan teman-temannya lakukan ini. Mereka semua telah bermain-main dengan aset sebuah perusahaan. Dirinya yakin jadwal yang sudah di atur untuk 1 minggu kedepan akan tercancel seluruhnya karena member EXO telah menghilang. Baekhyun sendiri tak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkan berapa kerugian perusahaan mereka. Berdoa saja jika masalahnya tidak akan seserius yang terbayang oleh dirinya sejak awal.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya di ujung pertigaan jalan di sekitar gedung SM. Mata sipitnya mengeksplor lingkungan sekitarnya hanya untuk mencari mobil teman gila yang mendukung permainan yang Kyungsoo ciptakan. Matanya beralih melirik jam tangan yang ia gunakan, dirinya sudah tepat waktu yang ia perhitungkan. Tapi mobil yang ia cari tidak ada di tempat seharusnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. tiba tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depannya. Baekhyun menatap mobil titu dengan tajam. Kaca hitam mobil tersebut bergerak turun dan menampilkan sosok pengemudi mobil mewah tersebut.

''hai,, Baek. Apa sudah lama menunggu'' sapanya dengan memamerkan senyum cantiknya.

''satu detik saja kau terlambat, akan ku pastikan mobil mewahmu ini akan menjadi buronan polisi'' acam Baekhyun lengkap dengan mimic mengancam.

''eii, kau pikir ancamanmu mempan denganku, sudahlah cepat masuk. Sebelum kita ketinggalan kapal''

Baekhyun mendengus lagi dengan keras. Ingatkan dirinya untuk berhenti menghela nafas keras jika dirinya terlalu sering melakukannya. Baekhyun meraih ganggang pintu mobil mewah tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi belakang.

'' are you ready, guys'' ujar Luhan yang kini memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota seoul yang cukup padat di jam-jam seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manager EXO kini berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang ganti yang EXO gunakan tadi. Tangannya sembari memainkan ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Lagi-lagi suara operator menyapa gendang telinganya. Membuatnya semakin geram. Semua ponsel member EXO tidak dapat di hubungi. Sedangkan staff lainnya belum memberinya kabar yang lebih lanjut selain kata. ' mereka masih tidak dapat kita temukan'. Mata nya kini melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu. Beberapa menit lagi mereka harus terbang menuju pulau jeju untuk melakuakn fansign. Dan sekarang mereka menghilang. Ingin rasanya dirinya tenggelam di dasar sungan Han. Kalau bisa sungai kebanggan korea itu tidak memiliki dasar.

Kali ini dirinya menghela nafas dengan kasar. Memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut, memijit pelipisnya yang sedari tadi mendadak menjadi berat. Kalau sampai besok dirinya belum bisa menemukan member EXO akan di pastikan karirnya juga terncam putus sampai disini. Apa mereka diculik? Apa mereka memang melarikan diri? Apa mereka….?. berbagai pertanyaan masih bersarang di tempurung otaknya, semakin menekannya dan membuat dirinya didera rasa pusing yang hebat.

Matanya tak sengaja menemukan secarik kertas yang berada di depan meja rias di bawah tumpukan botol-botol hairspray. Dirinya bangkit berdiri dan mengambil kertas tersebut. matanya mengamati tulisan yang tercetak rapi di atas kertas putih tersebut. dalam hitungan detik dirinya meremas-remas kertas tersebut dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja.

''hallo, maaf saya harus membatalkan acara fansign sekarang karena ada bebrapa hal yang tak memungkinkan member EXO datang. Kita bisa mengatur jadwal ulang tanggalnya.''

''…''

'' iya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Jika ada kerugian perusahaan akan menggatinya''

''….''

''masalah fans, saya akan terbang kesana dan menjelaskan pada mereka tentang alasan kenapa member EXO tidak bisa datang''

''…..''

''ah, baiklah. Terima kasih. Saya akan terbang kesana setelah meneyelesaikan beberapa urusan disini''

''…..''

'' ne.. terima kasih. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda'' ujar sang manager.

Manager tersebut menghela nafas keras. Dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. menyusuri lorong dan menunggu lift yang masih bergerak naik menuju lantai dimana dia berada.

Ting ..

Pintu lift terbuka dan terdapat beberapa staff SM yang berada di dalam lift tersebut. saling menebar senyum. Kemudian tangannya menekan tombol lift 8. Yang di bawah angka tersebut bertuliskan – CEO Room - .

 _ **To : manager hyung**_

 _ **'' manager hyung, miane. Aku dan yang lainnya akan pergi ke suatu tempat, dan jangan mengkhawatirkan kita. Aku akan menjamin kita akan baik-baik saja. DAN TOLONG JANGAN MENCARI KAMI''**_

 _ **From : Suho**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Van hitam tersebut kini telah terparkir di pelabuhan. Sembari menunggu antrian kendaraan yang akan di angkut ke dalam kapal tersebut. satu sosok penumpang di balik kemudi keluar dari Van tersebut setelah memastikan keadaan penumpang di dalam Van tersebut masih dalam keadaan tidur. Berjalan ke depan Van dan belakang kemudian berkutat dengan plat nomor palsu yang ia gunakan guna melepasnya agar tidak mudah terlacak berjaga-jaga seandainya manager EXO melapor ke polisi atau menyuruh anak buah mereka mencari Van yang ditumpangi member EXO. setelah yakin pekerjaannya telah beres, Yixing melepas alat penyamarannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kapal yang sudah menepi di pelabuhan 5 menit yang lalu.

Sosok laki-laki muda keluar dari kabin kapal. Tersenyum saat melihat temannya menghampirinya.

''apa kalian sudah siap'' tanya Ken. Laki-laki yang diberi tugas untuk menyiapkan kapal yang akan membawa mereka menyebrangi teluk yang memisahkan seoul dan pulau jeju.

''eoh, semuanya sudah siap. Kita hanya harus menunggu Luhan dan yang lainnya tiba. Sepertinya 5 menit lagi mereka akan sampai'' jawab Yixing sembari melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Ken mengagguk mengerti '' baiklah, aku ada di dalam. kapal akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Jika ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan hubungi saja aku''

''tentu. Dan ingat jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang rencana kita. ''

''tenanglah semuanya aman'' jawab Ken penuh keyakinan.

Yixing tersenyum dan melangkah kembali ke dalam Van kemudian bersiap-siap membawa Van tersebut ke dalam kapal.

Xiumin yang datang dari sudut kanan mobil, membuka pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di alat penyamarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

''kau dari mana?'' tanya Yixing sambil lalu.

Xiumin melirik Yixing sekilas '' mencari kamar mandi umum dekat sini''

Yixing mengguk samar dan menatap pemandangan diluar kaca mobil dengan tatapan kosong, Yixing merasakan sebuah firasat entah itu baik atau tidak. '' Xiumin'ah apa kau menaruh keyakinan penuh rencana gila ini akan berhasil dan tidak menimbulkan masalah'' ujarnya sembari melirik member EXO yang masih terlelap akibat pengruh obat bius.

''entah kenapa, di rencana kali ini aku menruh kepercayaan yang sangat besar, dan aku rasa kita akan berhasil, apa ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranmu?'' ujar Xiumin penuh semangat, kemudian menatap Yixing dengan tatan penuh curiga.

Yixing menghela nafas berat '' tidak, hanya saja aku berfikir tentang apa yang di katakan Baekhyun, tentang bagaimana fans mereka. Dan aku takut….!''

''takut kenapa?'' tanya Xiumin menatap Yixing lekat-lekat

' _persahabatan kita akan hancur' lanjut Yixing dalam hati._ Sembari melirik kembali kebelakang, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika salah satu diantara mereka berlima akan berselisih paham. Dan Yixing merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di antara mereka berlima.

Yixing tersenyum samar '' entahlah, aku merasa akan ada masalah yang besar menanti diantara kita berlima'' gumamnya pelan, yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh udara yang mengelilingi mereka. sembari melirik sosok laki-laki jangkung yang sedang terlelap di jok belakang. Yixing merasa sosok itulah akar dari permasalahannya nanti di antara mereka berlima. Firasat apa ini? Yixing menggeleng lemah mencoba mengusir firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

''heee, ania. Sudah lupakan'' lanjut Yixing menmpilkan senyum dan lesung pipinya yang cantik. Mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dan mengusir firasat buruk yang sedang melanda dirinya.

Xiumin yang menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam tersenyum penuh kehangatan ''hei, sejak kapan kau akan goyah dengan hal seperti itu, seperti bukan dirimu saja'' Xiumin tau jika sahabatnya ini mencoba menghalau firasat buruk yang sedang melanda sahabatnya ini. Dan yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanya membantu memberinya semangat untuk tetap melanjutkan rencana ini.

Di antara mereka hanya Yixing yang memiliki firasat yang cukup tajam. Ibarat seorang cenayan yang dapat melihat kejadian apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Dan yang mengetahui kelebihan Yixing hanya Xiumin yang dimana menurut dirinya mulut Xiumin lah yang paling aman di antara ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

Yixing lagi-lagi menatap Xiumin dengan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran.

Xiumin menatap Yixing dengan sorot mata kelembutan, saat menangkap sorot mata Yixing '' aku tau kau memiliki firasat yang kuat, kita hanya bisa berharap apapun masalahnya nanti yang akan terjadi. Kita harus percaya satu sama lain''

Yixing hanya mampu tersenyum lembut pada Xiumin '' benar, kita harus percaya satu sama lain, apapun yang terjadi.''semangatnya .

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah masuk di area pelabuhan. Berhenti menepi tepat di sebelah van hitam. Luhan keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan melangkah menuju bagasi belakang mobilnya. Mengambil sebuah tas jinjing yang isinya dapat membantu rencana mereka. Luhan kini berjalan mendekati van hitam yang terparkir tepat di samping kanan mobilnya.

''Xiumin'a gunakan benda yang berada di dalam tas ini ketika kalian telah berhasil menyebrang dan saat telah sampai di sekitar rumah penduduk pertama yang kalian lihat'' ujar Luhan sembari menyerahkan tas jinjing yang ia bawa pada Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap Luhan penuh tanya '' apa ini?

'' isi dalam tas ini membantu kalian membawa mereka berlima kedalam vila yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan disana '' ujar Luhan santai sembari ekor matanya melirik lima pemuda yang masih tidur terlelap.

Xiumin menganggukan kepala samar dan melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangannya 5 menit lagi kapal akan berangkat '' oh, baiklah aku mengerti. Sekarang aku akan masuk ke dek kapal terlebih dahulu. Kalian persiapkan apa yang kalian butuhkan di sana nanti'' ujar Xiumin dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yixing yang memegang kendali kemudi '' Yixing'a kajja''

Yixing mengangguk mantap dan mulai menyalakan mesin '' sampai jumpa Luhan, dan semoga misi terakhir kalian berhasil'' Yixing mencoba memberi semangat dengan mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara.

'' faighting''

Luhan tersenyum menatap kedua sahabantnya dan mengangguk dengan mantap. Luhan masih setia berdiri di tempatnya dan Melihat van tersebut mulai memasuki dek kapal dan mencari posisi parkir yang pas. Kini ekor matanya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya tidak ada waktu lagi, dirinya harus bergegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di dalm mobil Luhan, berkali-kali melihat jam yang berada di bagian interior mobil mewah sahabatnya ini.

'' demi tuhan Kyungsoo apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan berdiri disana?'' ujar Baekhyun dengan gusar. Sembari menatap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datarnya sembari mengotak-atik tablet yang sedari ia pegang. '' sudah ku katakan kau ganti baju di dalm mobil saja, kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mencari toilet umum terlebih dahulu'' ujar Kyungsoo cuek.

''heol, disini?'' Baekhyun memasang wajah konyolnya '' tidak akan!'' putus Baekhyun final.

''kenapa? Kaca mobil Luhan gelap Baek tidak aka nada yang bisa melihatmu'' kyungsoo langsung memutar kepalanya 90 derajat menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menuduh.

'' sial, jangan berfikiran aku akan melihat'' gerutu Kyungsoo saat sadar dengan tatapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek '' mungkin saja itu terjadi''

'' dih, ada yang lebih bagus untuk dilihat di sini Baek''

''salah satunya itu aku yang sedang ganti baju''

'' mati sana! Aku tak sudi melihat bentuk tubuhmu sekalipun, sial!'' balas Kyungsoo sakartis dan memegang knop pintu mobil, beranjak keluar dari mobil dan sedikit membanting pintu mobil mewah Luhan, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan bersandar di pintunya, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada sembari menggerutu pelan. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo sontak terkekeh renyah.

'' hei, kau kenapa Kyung?'' tanya Luhan tepat saat berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo

''jangan bertanya! Aku sedang kesal'' gerutunya lengkap dengan wajah cemberutnya

''baiklah, tapi dimana Baekhyun? Apa dia pergi ketoilet, kita tidak akan punya wak….' Kata-kata Luhan terputus saat jemari Kyungsoo bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk kaca belakang mobil mewah Luhan.

Luhan yang menerima clue yang di berikan Kyungsoo, mengangguk tanda mengerti jika Baekhyun ternyata di dalam mobilnya. Luhan mengamati raut wajah Kyungsoo yang masih cemberut dan otak cerdasnya mencoba menghubungkannya dengan Baekhyun yang ternyata berada di dalam mobilnya.

Mata rusa Luhan memicing curiga menatap Kyungsoo'' hei, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?''

'' tidak'' jawab Kyungsoo singkat padat dan jelas

'' lalu? Jika tidak bertengkar kenapa kau keluar mobil dan memasang wajah cemberutmu itu''

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kesal '' aku keluar karena Baekhyun menganggap diriku akan mengintip dia sedang ganti baju, kau tau temanmu itu sungguh konyol, bahkan tidak ada yang pantas untuk di banggakan di depanku atas tubuhnya, benar kan Lu?'' jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar sarat akan mencari dukungan pada Luhan. Kasarannya Kyungsoo sedang menghasut Luhan.

Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya dan tiba-tiba pintu mobil belakang terbuka menampilkan sosok yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

'' hei, aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian dan terutama kau Kyungsoo!'' protes Baekhyun tepat saat dirinya telah mengganti pakaiannya yang akan berguna disana nanti, setidaknya itu kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya harus berganti pakaian, dirinya hendak bertanya tapi urung karena Kyungsoo lebih dulu memberinya kalimat 'jangan banyak bertanya untuk apa', di awal percakapan mereka tadi saat perjalanan menuju pelabuhan. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kesal, meski rasa kesalnya hanya beberapa saat saja dan setelah itu smeuanya kembali ke normal.

Luhan mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dan berdecak kagum. Lihatlah sosok yang tadi berpenampilan casual kini telah berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang sangat cantik luar biasa. Dengan dres putih selutut, dengan bordiran bungan warna pink perpaduan blue di sekitar ujung dresnya, dengan punggung terbuka sampai sepertiga punggungnya, menampilkan punggung putih mulus yang Baekhyun miliki, rambutnya yang di cempol rapi menyisahkan beberapa helai rambut di dekat telinganya, sapuan lipstick peache tipis menghiasai bibir tipisnya. Dan highills berhak 7cm menghiasi kakinya.

''wow, siapa ini?'' decak Luhan kagum.

''sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertanya kenapa hanya aku yang disuruh berganti baju'' akhirnya Baekhyun mengungkapkan protesnya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya ini dengan bergantian.

Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang kesal kini ternyum bangga melihat penampilan sahabatnya ini. Rasa kesalnya tadi menguap entah kemana. Kyungsoo sendiri tak menampik jika Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan gaun itu. Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya menyuruh Baekhyun mengganti pakainnya. Karena dirinya sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan detail dan matang.

''kau akan mengerti nanti saat kita tiba di tempat tujuan'' jelas Kyungsoo singkat

''apa kalian akan menjadikanku umpan nanti'' ujar Baekhyun curiga. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi dan itu akan buruk bagi dirinya.

''iya, umpan ikan hiu nanti di tengah laut'' canda Kyungsoo sambil lalu dan memutuskan masuk kedalm mobil. Baekhyun cemberut berat. Dirinya yang bertanya serius malah di anggap bercanda oleh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini.

'' jangan tertawa Luhan'' protes Baekhyun kesal. dirinya semakin kesal saat melihat Luhan tertawa dengan kencang. Luhan sontak diam dan berusaha mengontrol tawanya yang masih jelas terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

'' bukan begitu Baek, aku jujur jika mengatakan sekarang kau sangat cantik. Hanya saja apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo mungkin ada benarnya juga'' ujar Luhan di sela-sela menahan tawa.

'' kau menyebalkan'' Baekhyun melirik Luhan sewot. Dan memutuskan kembali masuk kedalam mobil tanpa berkata apapun pada Luhan yang masih tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya. Kaca jendela mobil terbuka. '' sampai kapan kau akan tertawa Luhan, sebentar lagi kapalnya akan berangkat'' seru Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil.

Suara peringatan dari kapal terdengar, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau menghentikan tawanya dan berjalan memutari mobil untuk duduk di balik kemudi. Dan membawa mobilnya masuk kedalam dek kapal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Suasana ruangan rapat tersebut menjadi tegang dalam hitungan beberapa detik tepat saat manager mengungkapkan masalah yang sedang terjadi pada sang pemimpin perusahaan. Keputusan ini ia ambil karena dirinya sudah berada di batas kemampuannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Sampai pagi ini dirinya masih belum bisa menemukan member EXO, ponsel mereka tidak bisa dihubungi dan keberadaan mereka sulit dilacak pasalnya mereka pergi tidak menggunakan van dari perusahaan dan mobil pribadi mereka. Dirinya juga sudah bertanya pada orang-orang terdekat member EXO dengan tidak mengundang kecurigaan tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tau mereka kemana. Staff yang bekerja waktu itu juga tidak ada yang tau. Mata sang manager melirik semua staff yang bertugas hari ini dengan pandangan gelisah. Bukannya apa-apa mereka bisa saja kehilangan pekerjaan detik ini juga jika sang pemimpin memutuskan hal tersebut, karena menganggap mereka tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Ekor matanya melirik sang pemimpin yang masih duduk terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk di artikan. Setiap gerak sang pemimpin menjadi perhatian besar bagi seluruh karyawan yang sedang berada diruang rapat kini.

'' bagaimana dengan smeua jadwal yang sudah disusun, managernim'' tanya sang pemimpin tenang tapi akan sarat intimidasi.

'' semuanya sudah saya atur ulang sanjangnim'' jelas sang manager.

'' baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk kalian semua saya harap media tidak dapat mecium masalah ini. Buat klarifikasi jika member EXO akan menunda promosi albumnya sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan karena masalah kesehatan member EXO. aku tau jika reaksi media diluar sana akan heboh, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya diam. Aku tidak akan melapor masalah ini kepolisi karena bisa bisa mempengaruhi harga saham perusahaan dan reputasi member EXO sendiri. Masalah fans mereka aku tau kau bisa ku andalkan manger Kim'' ujar sang pemimpin sembari melirik manager EXO yang duduk di sebelah meneger mengangguk mengerti.

''aku sudah membentuk tim untuk mencari keberadaan member EXO, kalian harus bekerja sama dengan manager Kim, temukan pelakunya dan bawa mereka ke hadapanku. Nanti aku yang akan mengambil keputusan hal apa yang akan mereka terima. jadi sisanya yang kalian lakukan hanya bertugas seperti biasa. Ajak salah satu traine kita untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Samarkan mereka, buat mereka seperti cirri-ciri member EXO. apa kalian mengerti'' lanjut sang pemimpin.

Semua staff yang mengikuti rapat dadakan kali ini mengangguk kompak. dan bangkit berdiri secara serentak. Baru satu langkah kaki mereka beranjak dari kursi duduk mereka suara tegas dan mengintimidasi membuat langkah mereka terhenti dengan raut wajah cemas.

''ingat jika kalian tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugas yang sudah aku berikan, dengan berat hati karir kalian aku jamin akan berhenti saat itu juga dan dimanapun kalian berada tak ada satupun perusahaan yang mau merekurut kalian'' ujarnya tegas tak terbantahkan membuat seluruh staff yang merasa mengemban tugas tadi seolah mengalami mimpi buruk yang tiada akhir.

'' ne sanjangnim'' seru mereka kompak dan membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat. Setidaknya mereka harus melalui hari-hari berat mereka mulai detik ini.

Terdengar helaan suara nafas berat yang membuat sang manager Kim yang sedari tadi diam menatap sang pemimpin perusahan itu takut-takut. Bagaimanapun juga dirinyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua member EXO lakukan.

''kenapa kau masih ada disini'' serunya dingin sembari memijit pelipisnya pelan.

''eh, ini saya mau pergi sanjangnim'' ujar manager Kim gugup.

''pergilah, temukan mereka bagaimanapun caranya''

''ne, sanjangnim'' manager Kim menjawab dengan mantap dan membungkuk hormat. Sebelum mood pemimpinnya ini kembali buruk, lebih baik dirinya pergi dari ruangan ini menjauh dari singa jantan yang suwaktu-waktu akan mengamuk. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran konyol manager Kim saat ini. Saat langkahnya hendak mencapai pintu, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara pemimpin perusahaan.

'' ingat keluargamu manager Kim''

Tangan manager Kim yang berada di sampingnya terkepal kuat. dirinya tau apa arti dari kata-kata pemimpinnya tersebut. bukan hal baru jika pemimpinnya ini kadang terkenal kejam dalam menyelesaikan masalah ataupun urusan bisnis. Jika ia gagal dalam menemukan member EXO bukan hanya karirnya melainkan keluarganya juga dalam maslah. Dan jelas seluruh anggota member EXO juga akan terkena imbasnya. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya tak bisa membiarkan mereka menerima hukuman yang akan di berikan oleh pemimpin perusahaan, baginya semua member EXO sudah ia anggap seperti adik laki-lakinya.

''ne sanjangnim'' ujar manager Kim lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sosok laki-laki paru baya yang sedang duduk menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tajam..

.

.

.

.

.

jika manager Kim membingungkan member EXO sedang berada di mana. Maka sosok laki-laki yang paling tinggi di antara mereka berlima juga mengalami hal yang sama tetapi dalam konteks yang berbeda. Chanyeol berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata besarnya, mencoba merekam desain ruangan yang sedang ia tempati bersama rekan-rekannya. Mengingat-ingat tempat macam apa yang sedang ia tempati sekarang ini. Tapi sekeras apapun dirinya mengingat tetap tak menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Yang ia ingat hanya dirinya bersama yang lain akan pergi ke jeju untuk melangsungkan acara fanmeet yang harus mereka penuhi. Apa sekarang dirinya sudah sampai di jeju, lebih tepatnya di sebuah hotel yang sudah di siapkan oleh pihak penyelenggara. Tapi tidak mungkin, jika ini hotel pasti mereka semua tidak akan berada di kamar yang sama.

Chanyeol meregoh saku mantelnya, guna mencari ponsel pintarnya. Tapi nihil. Dirinya mencoba merogoh seluruh kantong yang terdapat di mantel tebalnya tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Ponsel pintarnya tidak ia temukan padahal seingatnya ponselnya ia masukkan di saku mantelnya. 'apa jatuh di Van' pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke seluruh ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut. satu ranjang king size beserta dua buah nakas di sisi kanan kiri ranjang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dengan satu set kursi tamu, terdapat dua ruangan pula yang agak menjorok kedalam dan di lapisi pintu berwarna coklat dan drak grey. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba membangunkan rekan-rekannya yang masih tidur. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Dirinya merasa asing dengan suasana saat ini.

Chanyeol berjalan di sisi kanan, dimana sang leader terduduk masih setia dengan keadaan tidurnya. '' hyung, ireona'' ujar Chanyeol sembari menggoyangkan lengan Suho.

'' hyung''cobanya sekali lagi dengan guncangan sedikit keras di bahu suho.

Suho mulai terusik. ''eoh Chanyeol'ah, wae?'' ujarnya serak bangun tidur, Sedikit menggeliat untuk sekedar merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk semua. Suho mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba mengakrabkan dengan suasana kamar yang ia tempati. Seperti yang di alami Chanyeol saat pertama kali membuka matanya. Tatapan heran tersirat di mata Suho.

''Hyung kau tau kita ini dimana'' tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi saat melihat Suho membuka matanya.

Suho menggeleng pelan '' apa kita sudah sampai di jeju? Kenapa manager Hyung tak membangunkan kita?'' Suho bertanya balik dan sukses membuat perasaan Chanyeol semakin tak enak.

''apa Hyung tidak mengingat bagaimana ceritanya kita sampai bisa berada disini''

'' tidak, Chan. Aku hanya ingt kita terakhir masuk Van dan ….'' Ujar Suho terputus saat dirasa kepalanya mendadak berdenyut sakit. Sembari memegangi kepalanya suho menggeleng pelan sekali lagi '' aku tidak ingat apa-apa, kecuali saat kau membangunkanku. Dan sekarang kepalaku pusing sekali ''

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. '' aku merasa aneh disini Hyung, pinjam ponselmu? Coba hubungi manager Hyung'' ujarnya sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya kea rah Suho.

Suho merogoh saku jaketnya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah heran. Ia mencoba merogoh saku jaketnya sekali lagi dan ponselnya tidak ia temukan. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Suho, mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

'' apa ponselmu tidak ada''

'' oeh, kau benar Chan. Seingatku ponselku aku letakkan di saku jaket tapi kenapa tidak ada'' keluh Suho yang masih mencoba mencari ponselnya di setiap saku jaket yang ia kenakan sembari menatap Chanyeol yang kini mulai terlihat gusar.

'' Chanyeol, waeire?''

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Suho. kini Obsidiannya menatap kearah candela yang terlapisi gorden berwarna drak grey berlapis kain putih tipis yang terletak di sudut kamar tersebut. kakinya melangkah dengan cepat.

Sreeettt

Satu sentakan kasar membuat gorden tersebut menyibak dengan sempurna. Menampilkan pemandangan khas pedesaan yang sangat asri. Hamparan tanaman hijau terbentang luas di balik jendela tersebut. jalan yang tak di alpisi aspal terbentang sekitar 2km. rumah-rumah penduduk juga tersebar dengan tidak merata. Jarak rumah satu dengan yang satunya terpaut 100-300 meter. kerutan di dahi Chanyeol kini tercetak jelas. ''diamana ini'' jeritanya dalam hati. Pasalnya, rumah yang ia tempati ini sepertinya terletak paling jauh di antara rumah penduduk.

''Hyung, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi pada kita''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Dirinya masih tidak menerima tugas yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dengan mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari posisinya duduknya sedari tadi.

'' tidak bisa'' ujarnya mantab.

Yixing yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dan mendengar kini menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Perdebatan ini tidak akan berakhir jika masing-masing kubu tidak mau mengalah.

'' sudahlah Baek, hanya kau yang ahli dalam acting seperti tadi. Lagian semuanya sudah terjadi kenapa masih diributkan'' ujar Yixing kalem, yang sukses dapat lirikan tajam Baekhyun.

''setuju'' suara Kyungsoo menyaut dengan cepat dengan ekspresi datarnya tanpa sedikitpun menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah meliriknya berkali-kali tajamnya seolah mampu mencabik-cabik tubuh Kyungsoo.

''tapi tidak menjadikanku umpan untuk alasan kalian menyembunyikan member EXO, aku sudah curiga sejak awal kenapa hanya aku saja yang disuruh berganti pakaian, perasaanku memang tidak pernah meleset''

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tamu. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Yixing mengistirakan tubuh mereka. Setibanya mereka di pelabuhan yang dituju. Yixing dan Xiumin membawa Vannya menuju sebuah desa yang akan menjadi tempat mereka menginap untuk satu minggu kedepan. Dengan mobil Luhan yang memimpin jalan di depan. Semua member EXO masih dalam keadaan tidur dan lengkap dengan alat penyamarannya yang sudah di siapkan oleh Yixing dan Xiumin waktu mereka masih di dalam kapal.

Saat memasuki desa yang dituju memang kedua mobil yang berplat nomor dari kota Seoul menjadi sorotan. Pasalnya mayoritas penduduk disini masih minim dan sebuah kendaraan yang seperti mereka bawa jelas sangat mencolok, karena pada dasarnya aktivitas masyarakat disini menggunkan sepeda untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Dan saat Kyungsoo keluar untuk bertanya kepada masyarakat setempat tentang rumah yang akan ia sewa, Baekhyunlah yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo. Dengan alasan rumah itu akan di jadikan tempat pemotretan artis dari seoul. Jelas sejak awal Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti alasan Kyungsoo menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian membuatnya tidak bisa protes saat itu juga, dan membuatnya uring-uringan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah yang akan mereka sewa.

''bukankah itu bagus Baek, kau akan dikenal sebagai artis ya setidaknya hanya disini'' saut Xiumin sambil lalu. Sosok Xiumin yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal saja, pasalnya disini tidak ada yang membelanya sama sekali.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal '' iya setidaknya disini, tapi setiba di Seoul aku lah orang yang pertama kali akan di tangkap oleh polisi dan di teror oleh EXO- L seumur hidup''

'sepertinya kau merupakan salah satu korban drama, Baek'' Luhan tiba-tiba juga muncul entah dari mana kedatangannya dan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa samar dan membuat Baekhyun mendelik ke arahya.

''apa yang sedang kau tertawakan Kyungsoo'ah'' ujar Baekhyun dingin. Kyungsoo yang tak sadar jika diperhatikan Baekhyun sontak menghentikan tawanya

''Baek, aku tau semua ketakutanmu itu. Kau fikir kita juga tidak takut dengan konsekuensi itu. Yang kita butuhkan hanya saling kerjasama dan melakukan semuanya secara rapi. Jika kau begini terus, selalu protes dengan cara yang kita lakukan, aku jamin semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar, percayalah. Kita sudah sejauh ini Baek. Pengaruh ayahku masih bisa di buat jaminan'' kekeh Luhan ''kau tau cara terampuh untuk menghindar dari masalah yang kau takutkan itu?'' Luhan berujar dengan santai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya di sepan sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

Ke empat gadis yang memiliki surai warna rambut berbeda itu dibuat mengernyit heran detik itu juga. ''apa maksud mu Luhan, dengan kata-katamu ''menghindar dari masalah' '' Xiumin akhirnya berbicara mewakili isi pikaran sahabat-sahabatnya.

Luhan menyeringai, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Xiumin dan berbalik melangkah menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih terdiam dan menatap punggung Luhan dengan alis saling bertaut.

''apa kalian tidak mau melihat lima pria tampan yang berhasil kalian culik di atas, sepertinya mereka sudah sadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya'' sambung Luhan lagi.

Kyungsoo pertama yang bangkit berdiri dan di ikuti Xiumin dan juga Yixing '' kajja'' ujarnya secara bersamaan. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya yang memang menyebalkan dan dengan terpakasa mengikuti langkah sahabat-sahabatnya. Memang benar sampai detik ini dirinyalah yang masih tidak sejalan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi kenyataan yang paling menyebalkan untuknya adalah dirinya tidak bisa menolak semua tugas yang di bebankan padanya dan dengan berat hati harus ia lakukan, dan anehnya berhasil sampai sejauh ini. Dirinya juga tak menyalahkan kata-kata Luhan jika pengaruh ayahnya masih bisa di buat jaminan. Oh, ayolah mana ada Negara yang mau menghukum anak seorang Mentri keamanan Militer di Cina jika tidak ingin memicu konflik antar Negara. Meskipun kali ini perbuatannya bisa dikata sudah di lampau batas toleransi yang menyerempet dengan tindakan Kriminal, tapi percayalah jika pihak polisi tak akan mau menyentuh seujung rambut Luhan sekalipun. Oh, apa terdengar meyakinkan jika keamanan mereka berlima sudah terjamin. Kita lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manager Kim memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah pemukiman padat penduduk. Sekali lagi dirinya mengeksplor keadaan di sekitarnya dari balik kemidu, hanya sekedar meyakinkan dirinya jika tidak salah tempat .

Manager Kim turun dari mobil dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut jalan yang tertulis nama jalan yang sedang ia kunjungin sekarang. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan meraih secarik kertas yang tertulis sebuah alamat dimana merupakan alasan kenapa dirinya jauh-jauh pergi dari Seoul untuk mencari alamat yang di berikan oleh rekannya yang katanya dapat membantunya untuk menemukan dimana keberadaan orang yang ia cari-cari. Tentu saja dirinya tidak bilang jika orang yang ia cari adalah member EXO karena dirinya masih sayang dengan keluarganya juga seolah kata-kata sanjangnim-nya bagai mantra di otaknya.

Manager Kim menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dengan raut wajah gusar '' awas saja kalian jika aku temukan'' gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho bangkit berdiri saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol '' apa maksudmu Chan?''

'' sesuatu sedang terjadi pada kita''

'' memang kita sekarang berada dimana''

''molla, Hyung''

Suho melirik pemandangan yang cantik di balik punggung tegap Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri di depan jendela. Dirinya kini sepenuhnya paham apa yang kini sedang terjadi pada Grubnya. Ya, seseorang mungkin telah menculik mereka. Oh katakanlah itu hal konyol yang hinggap di otak cerdas Suho. tapi sekeras apa ia berfikir sedari tadi dan merangkai potongan-potongan kejadian yang terakhir ia ingat dengan kondisinya sekarang, semuanya menuju ke arah satu kata 'penculikan'.

''jangan bilang kita sedang di,….?'' Kalimat Suho menggantung, seolah masih tidak mempercayai hal tersebut.

''apapun yang ada dipikaranmu Hyung, mungkin itu benar'' timpal Chanyeol dan berbalik menatap Suho dengan raut wajah Khawatir.

''lebih baik kita bangunkan mereka'' Suho mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah dongsaengnya yang masih terlelap.

''ireona, Sehun'ah'' ujar Suho sembari menggoyangkan lengan Sehun sang magnae mereka. Pergerakan tampak dari sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut dan menggosok matanya pelan. Seolah masih ada benda tak kasat mata yang menggelayuti kelopak matanya hingga enggan membuka.

''wae?, Suho Hyung'' balasnya dengan suara Khas bangun tidur.

''bangunlah dulu kemudian kita bicara'' sambung Chanyeol dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai untuk membangunkannya. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya yang menyender sofa sedari tadi dan mencoba meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman. Agaknya masih tidak memahami keadaan sekitar dan masalah yang menyelimuti mereka.

''wae Hyung? Apa kita sudah sampai'' ujar Kai saat hazel berwarna coklat madu tersebut menangkap bayangan Cahnyeol yang kini berdiri di depannya. Dan beralih untuk membangunkan Chen yang kini mulai terusik tidurnya karena suara-suara yang menerpa indra pendengarnya.

Melihat Chen yang kini mulai membuka matanya, membuat Chaneyol urung membangunkannya dan menunggu teman selinenya itu sadar sepenuhnya.

'' Hyung kita dimana?'' satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Dan di ikuti kernyitan dahi Chen yang mendengarnya. Suho dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun dalam diam tak berniat menjawabnya.

''apa maksudmu Sehun?'' Chen kini malah balik bertanya pada Sehun yang memang masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

''aku tidak tau, makanya aku bertanya pada Suho dan Chanyeol Hyung''

Kai yang baru sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya kini bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela yang telah terbuka gordennya '' sepertinya kita mendapat masalah''

Chen ikut bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kai. sedangkan Chanyeol dan Suho hanya diam membiarkan teman-temannya ini menerka-nerka apa yang sednag terjadi dengan mereka.

Sehun mendengus kesal '' ayolah Hyung jelaskan pada kami'' rajuknya. Tapi hanya keterdiaman yang ia dapat.

'' chanyeol'ah, apa kita sedang tidak berada di tempat yang semestinya kita datangi?'' Chen akhirnya mampu melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang akan memnjawab rasa penasarannya. Karena tidak mungkin acara fanmeeting yang di adakan oleh perusahaan terletak di tempat jauh dari pemukiman seperti ini.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya mengangguk mantap. Dan sukses membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya yang sipit tersebut saat melihat maksud dari Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

'' jangan bilang kita ….?'' Sehun diam seketika saat satu kata terlintas di otaknya.

''seolma…?'' Kai berujar pelan, yang menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dan masih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang menampilkan rumah penduduk yang tidak begitu padat.

''kalian duduklah terlebih dahulu, kita bicarakan ini dengan tenang'' pinta Suho sembari menatap rekan satu Grubnya tersebut satu-persatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manager Kim manatap bangunan kecil di depannya kini. Dan sekali lagi melihat secarik kertas yang ia genggam sedari tadi. '' apa benar ini rumahnya'' gumamnya ragu dan kembali melihat plat alamat yang tertempel di didinding rumah tersebut . _**''Saerim-17''**_.

Dengan ragu-ragu manager Kim mengetuk pintu tersebut. 3 kali ketukan terdengar suara derap langkah dari dalam.

'' chakamman'' jeritnya dari dalam. suara khas laki-laki dewasa terdengar.

Manager Kim manatap daun pintu itu terbuka dengan perasaan tidak sabar. Karena beberapa hari kedepan waktu sangat berharga bagi kelangsungan hidupnya dan orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya.

Ckleeekkk

Daun pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki dewasa yang berpenampilan berantakan menatapnya dengan heran. '' nuguseyo?'' ujarnya.

''ah, perkenalkan aku Kim Jonghyun teman dari Lee Seukjoo apa kau mengenalnya?'' jawab Manager Kim.

'' ah, Seukjoo seunbae. Ne aku mengenalnya, apa kau datang bersamanya?'' ujar Laki-laki tersebut sembari melirik ke arah balik punggung manager Kim untuk mencari keberadaan Sunbaenya tersebut.

Manager Kim yang menyadari sikap laki-laki di depannya ini hanya tersenyum masam '' hehe, ania. Aku datang kesini sendiri. Dia hanya emnitipkan salam padaku untukmu katanya ' sekali-kali datanglah ke apartemennya'.

''ah, jadi begitu'' nada kecewa jelas terdengar dari jawaban laki-laki tersebut.

'' apa benar kau yang bernama Song Minho?''

''ah, ne kau benar. Sebenarnya ada kepentingan apa kau datang kemari''

'' bolehkan aku masuk kedalam dan menjelaskannya''

Minho pun tersenyum dan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, guna memberikan jalan untuk Manager Kim masuk dan menjelaskan tujuannya datang kerumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap langkah kaki dan suara-suara samar wanita terdengar dari Luar dan sontak mengalihkan perhatian lima pria tampan yang sedang duduk bersama denagn wajah frustasinya. Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia di luar. Belum sempat dirinya meraih ganggang pintu tersebut. tiba-tiba terdengar suara kunci di putar dan ganggang pintu itu bergerak kebawah, otomatis pintu tersebut tertarik kedepan dan menampilkan sosok wanita mungil bersurai madu dengan penampilan yang casual yang tak mampu melunturkan kecantikannya. Dan membuat lima mata pria tampang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut sontak membulatkan matanya secara bersamaan.

Luhan berjalan paling depan dan di ikuti Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Yixing sedangkan Baekhyun masih berada di tangga terbawah. Luhan yang melihatnya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. '' mari kita biarkan Baekhyun sebentar dan memastikan lima pria tampan yang menjadi tawanan kita kali ini'' ujar Luhan santai tepat saat berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang ia gunakan untuk mengurung member EXO dan di angguki oleh ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

Luhan memasukkan kunci yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Setelah yakin pintu di depannya ini sudah tidak lagi terkunci. Luhan meraih ganggang pintu tersebut dan menariknya. Tepat saat itu ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah Syok saat melihatnya.

''eoh, kalian sudah bangun ternyata'' ujar Luhan santai dan membuka pintunya semakin lebar agar Yixing, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bisa masuk kemudian sedikit menutupnya sehingga menciptakan cela. Sekedar berjaga-jaga siapa tau tawanannya ini berniat kabur.

'' siapa kalian?'' satu pertanyaan terlontar dari Sehun lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya. Agaknya diirnya berhasil menguasai rasa terkejutannya saat melihat wanita di depannya kini. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih menatap Luhan dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Xiumin melirik gorden jendela yang kini telah tersingkap dari posisi awalnya. Sebuah seringaian hadir di bibir tipisnya. ''sepertinya tamu kita kali ini sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang menimpa mereka''

''dan dimana kita?'' Chen menyahut dengan cepat dan berjalan kearah Sehun.

'' oho, tenanglah'' sahut Luhan

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di belakang Xiumin dan Luhan, tersenyum samar dan maju selangkah berdiri di samping Xiumin sembari mendekap kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.''geurae, eothokke eonni?'' ujarnya dengan nada manja.

''ya, sepertinya tugas sang artis Byun Baekhyun yang akan menjelaskan semuanya'' celetuk Yixing saat menangkap sosok Baekhyun dari ekor matanya di balik pintu.

Empat wanita tersebut mengangguk kompak '' setuju'' sambil melirik pintu di belakang mereka.

Kelima pria tampan yang berada di depan mereka mengeryit heran. 'apa-apa'an lagi ini'' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arah sehun. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang Luhan dan yang lainnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita mungil lainnya yang sangat familiar di pandangan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

'' apa yang harus aku jelaskan, kenapa lagi-lagi aku yang kalian jadikan umpan'' ujar Baekhyun ketus saat samar-samar dari luar namanya di sebut-sebut.

''kau?''

'' Noona?'' ujar Sehun dan Kai secara bersamaan.

'' Kim Yura-shi''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''ini akan sedikit memekan waktu Hyung''

'' Ok tidak masalah, asal kau bisa melacak mobil itu pergi ke mana''

'' baiklah, tunggu sebentar disini''

Song Minho seorang mahasiswa jurusan Hukum di salah satu Universitas Seoul dan memiliki kerja sampingan yang dapat membantu menemukan member EXO melalui mobil yang mencurigakan keluar dari gedung SM. Sebelumnya manager Kim di beri oleh staff SM sebuah video rekaman cctv dari pos penjaga keamanan. Di dalam video tersebut terdapat sebuah van hitam yang di curigai membawa member EXO pergi. setelah dilakukan penyelidikan ternyata Van tersebut memang bukan milik perusahaan karena staff yang memebawa Van setiap harinya tak pernah merasa membawa member EXO pergi di tanggal yang sama saat member EXO menghilang. Meski memiliki plat nomor sama manager Kim yakin jika itu merupakan plat nomor palsu, dimana pelaku mencoba mengelabuhi petugas keamanan yang berjaga di pintu gerbang SM. Dan beruntunglah manager Kim ada manusia hebat seperti Minho yang dapat membantunya menemukan Van tersebut.

Sekitar 30 menit telah berlalu dan manager Kim kini di dera rasa bosan yang amat sangat. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Suho. tanpa pikir panjang dirinya menggeser ikon hijau yang terpampang di ponsel pintarnya.

''yaakkk, Suho'ah neol jugule!'' teriaknya detik itu juga.

''isshh, jangan berteriak Hyung'' sahut Suho dari seberang telepon.

'' kalian dimana, bodoh''

'' kami berada di tempat yang aman, percayalah'' jelas Suho dengan nada santai.

'' bagi kalian aman, bagiku hidupku tidak akan aman sebelum kalian kembali'' gerutu manager Kim dengan kesal.

'' he he he, miane Hyung. Kami terpaksa melakukan ini''

Manager Kim mendengus kesal '' jangan tertawa, apa kau tau situasi apa yang sedang aku hadapi karena kalian''

'' araseo, makanya dengarkan penjelasanku kali ini''

Manager Kim lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas kasar sembari memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pusing melihat tingkah anak asuhnya ini.'' Baiklah katakan''

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang telepon '' Hyung, tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya''

'' ck, araseo cepat katakan'' protes manager Kim tak mau kalah.

'' seperti yang ku katakana tadi, kita berada di tempat aman. kita akan kembali dalam satu minggu kedepan, jadi aku mohon jangan mencari dan menghubungi kami lewat apapun. Masalah sanjangnim apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu Hyung, selebihnya nanti biar kami yang menyelesaikannya dengan sanjangnim.'' Jelas Suho singkat dan terkesan terburu-buru.

'' bodoh! Apa kau sudah lupa. Kau sudah menjelaskan tentang itu disurat yang kau tinggalkan di perusahaan'' timpal manager Kim dengan ketus.

'' surat?'' nada suara Suho terdengar heran dan membuat manager Kim mengerutkan dahinya heran.

'' aahhh.. surat itu. Ternyata kau sudah membacanya, syukurlah kalu begitu. Kupikir surat itu tak akan kau temukan Hyung'' sambung Suho lagi dnegan cepat sekedar menghapus kecurigaan yang akan tercipta.

''Suho'ah jujur padaku, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dan kalian berada dimana?''

''Hyung, maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Aku akan menutup telponnya dan kumohon ingat kata-kata ku tadi.''

Tuutttt…

Wajah manager Kim berubah kesal ' yaakk.. bocah sialan jangan menutup telponya'' protesnya kencang saat panggilan di putus secara sepihak. Manager kim menatap ponselnya dengan garang dan mencoba menghubungi nomer telpon Suho. tapi nihil, suara operator yang menyapa gendang telinganya menandakan jika ponselnya tidak aktif.

'' sialan, awas saja jika kalian kembali aku akan menguliti tubuh kalian'' geramnya sakartis sembari menatap ponselnya dengan berang seolah-olah ponsel tersebut menampilkan wajah member EXO.

'' ada apa Hyung'' tanya Minho saat melihat tingkah manager kim. Sepertinya Minho telah berhasil di amna posisi Van yang sedang ia cari.

''eoh, Minho'ah '' jawab manager Kim sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Minho secara mendadak. Mata manager Kim melirik kertas yang di pegang oleh Minho. '' apa kau berhasil menemukannya'' tanyanya lagi.

Minho mengangguk pelan '' ne, tapi Van tersebut berada sangat jauh dari kota Seoul'' terangnya sembari memberikan kertas tersebut pada manager Kim.

Manager Kim mengamati gambar pada kertas tersebut. lebih tepatnya mirip sebuah peta lokasi Van tersebut berada dimana. Dahi manager Kim berkerut '' dimana ini?''

'' Jeju''

Sontak mata manager Kim membulat mantap Minho'' apa!''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' hyung kau menyukai Luhan?''

Yang di tanya hanya tersenyum mencurigakan '' sepertinya'' jawabnya santai.

.

.

'' tidak bisa kah kau melihat kebaikan Baekhyun padamu, tidak bisakah kau melihat sorot matanya yang sangat menyukaimu''

.

.

.

''jika dia menyukai Chanyeol dan lebih memilihnya aku akan mundur''

''kenapa kau tidak ingin memperjuangkannya?''

'' persahabatan kita lebih penting'' ujarnya tenang dan tersenyum dalam tangisnya yang tak ia sadari.

.

.

'' kau tak bisa serakah''

'' Sehun sudah mengalah melepas Baekhyun, kenapa kau tak bisa melepas salah satu dari mereka''

''karena aku mencintai mereka berdua''

Duuaakkk

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di rahang tampannya.

.

.

.

.

… **.TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong … miane baru apdet sekarang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf buat reader sekalian yang menunggu FF ini apdet hehe. Kesibukan memang selalu menjadi faktor utama saya kenapa lama apdet ff ini. Mungkin ff ini masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Tapi mudah-mudahan sudah mampu membayar hutang saya.

o.k karena rencana apdet ff ini dari minggu lalu. Tapi saya tunda. Yaahhh. Buat kaisoo siper. Faighting percayalah dengan apa yang kalian percayai tentang OTP kalian. Jangan dipikirkan apa kata orang-orang tentang OTP kalian.

Sekian dari saya dan see you next chapter.

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya sekedar memberi review tentang FF saya ini.

Untuk selanjutnya review juseyo ^^…..


	5. Chapter 4 story

Chapther 4 story

 **Mission Crazy**

…

 **Main cast :**

 **Chanbaek/Kaisoo/Hunhan/Sulay/Chenmin**

 **(GS untuk Uke)**

…

Author hanya meminjam nama member EXO.

Member EXO sepenuhnya milik SM dan keluarga masing-masing member

…

Typo betebaran

Alur berantakan dan EYD tidak sesuai.

Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya

Jika ada kesamaan tertentu itu tidak lepas dari ketidaksengajaan

…

 **B**

 **Y**

 **:**

 **Eya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah dengan malas menaiki tangga satu persatu menuju lantai dua mengikuti langkah teman-temannya. Baru berjalan satu hari kenapa begitu berat, batinya nelangsa. Sejujurnya dalam permainan ini alasan kenapa dirinya selalu menolak segala rencana yang disusun teman-temannya karena satu hal,'Takut' entahlah Baekhyun merasa semua rencana yang sudah disusun rapi akan menjadi kacau dan sejak awal mereka menjalankan rencana gila mereka ini Baekhyun tidak menemukan alsan dibalik rasa Takut yang timbul di hatinya. bukan dirnya tidak percaya akan rencana yang sudah mereka buat atau bahkan akibat yang akan mereka dapat nantinya. Dirinya juga masih bisa mengandalkan ayahnya untuk menghindarkannya dari masalah yang sudah ia timbulkan. Meskipun dirinya nanti juga akan mendapat hukuman dari ayahnya tapi percayalah itu masih bisa Baekhyun lalui. Tapi untuk kali ini rasanya berbeda. Bukan rasa takut akan hal yang seperti itu, dan dirinya belum tau tentang apa yang sebenarnya dia takutkan.

selama mereka melakukan permainan ini, tidak sekalipun Baekhyun merasa ragu atau takut dengan hal – hal yang mereka nanti dapatkan di depan, cukup percaya satu sama lain dan semua akan berjalan dengan baik tanpa akibat yang cukup membuat hidupnya dalam bahaya. Tapi untuk kali ini dirnya tidak yakin dengan semuanya. Dirinya bukanlah sosok yang peka dengan segala sesuatu yang aneh. Dengan kata lain memiliki felling yang kuat akan suatu hal. Kecuali Yixing, ya sahabatnya yang satu itu memiliki perasaan yang kuat akan satu hal. Meskipun Yixing tak pernah bercerita padanya atas kemampuan yang dia miliki. Tapi Baekhyun menyadari akan hal itu, karena orang kedua terdekat Yixing setelah Xiumin adalah dirinya. Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya akan hal sensitive seperti itu, dirinya hanya diam dan mengamati setiap tingkah Yixing yang menurutnya terasa janggal di matanya dan saat beberapa bulan lalu, dugaannya di perkuat saat dirinya tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan Yixing dan Xiumin tentang kemampuan yang Yixing miliki.

Baekhyun mendongak ke atas melihat empat sahabatnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar member EXO. menatap mereka dalam seolah sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di antara mereka. '' harus kah aku bertanya pada Yixing eonni '' guamamnya sendiri, Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghembusakn nafas kasar dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba menampik semua pikiran kacau dan perasaan takut yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Saat langkahnya hampir mendekati pintu kamar tersebut, samar-samar namanya disebut-sebut dan sukses membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

'' apa yang harus aku jelaskan, kenapa lagi-lagi aku yang kalian jadikan umpan'' Dengan sekali tarik, pintu itu terbuka dan lima pria tampan yang menjadi tawanan mereka kompak melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut.

''kau''

'' Noona'' ujar Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

''Kim Yura,shi''

Saat mendengar nama samara yang dia gunakan, Baekhyun hanya nyengir sembari mengangkat telapak tangannya ke udara '' Hai, semua… '' sapanya lengkap dengan senyum cantiknya.

''kenapa kau bisa ada sini''tanya Chanyeol tajam.

''ah itu, mereka temanku'' jelas Baekhyun sembari melirik sahabat-sahabatnya lewat ekor matanya '' jadi, sudah bisa menjelaskan semua pertanyaan kalian bukan, kenapa aku bisa ada sini''

'' kalian semua merencanakan ini?''

'' yea, bisa di bilang begitu'' kekeh Baekhyun.

Seketika chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan mencengkaram lengannya dengan kuat. '' kenapa kalian melakukan ini semua, apa tujuan kalian membawa kita kemari, eoh?!'' ujar Chanyeol setengah mendesisi menahan emosi yang kini menyelimuti dirinya sembari menatap Baekhyun tajam. Tunggu ,Jarak wajah mereka bahkan terlalu dekat.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut tersentak kaget dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol. Luhan yang mau mendekat di tahan lengannya oleh Xiumin dan menggelang pelan, mengisyaratkan jangan ikut campur terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun meringis dalam diam, senyum mengejeknya kini tercetak jelas di wajah mungilnya, membuat Chanyeol mengeryit heran meski tak tercetak di wajah datarnya. Obsidian coklat madu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak kalah tajam. Rasa ragu-ragu yang sempat mengisi perasannya beberapa waktu lalu menguap begitu saja. Di ganti dengan perasaan yang ingin menantang sosok laki-laki di depannya ini. Keheningan dan ketegangan melingkupi ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol mengamati wajah wanita mungil di depannya ini, cantik, dirinya tak memungkiri itu. Tapi rasa kagum yang sempat terlintas di benaknya hilang seketika ketika dirinya tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya pada wanita di depannya ini.

'' hei, bung jangan melakukan kekerasan pada wanita'' ujar Bakehyun tetap dengan ekspresi mengejeknya, sembari melirik lengan kanannya yang masih di cengkram oleh Chanyeol, dirinya yakin lengan putihnya akan berubah menjadi merah setelah ini.

Chanyeol yang sadar gengamannya terlalu kuat dan telah menyakiti wanita mungil di depannya ini, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, menunuduk sekedar memutus kontak mata mereka dan menatap Baekhyun kembali ''jelaskan pada kita, apa maksud kalian membawa kita kesini'' sambungnya tanpa melepas cengkraman pada lengan Baekhyun.

''liburan'' ujar Baekhyun singkat

''jangan bercanda'' sentak Chanyeol sedikit keras pada genggmannya di lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis kecil saat merasakan nyeri saat lengannya di sentak oleh pria di depannya ini.

''Hyung jangan terlalu kasar'' celetuk Sehun saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang di tunjukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun otomatis memusatkan perhatian pada Sehun saat mendengar ungkapan rasa peduli yang di utarakannya. Kedua manic mata mereka bertemu. Sehun sendiri menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi. Entahlah dirinya juga tidak mengerti kenapa bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat bernada peduli seperti itu, padahal wanita yang di ketehuinya bernama Kim Yura adalah wanita yang sudah merencanakan membawa dirinya ke tempat entah dimana ini. Tanpa Sehun sadari sorot mata Baekhyun telah menarik sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dalam dirinya. Memaksanya untuk ingin mengenal siapa Kim Yura alias Byun Baekhyun itu sendiri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal satu sama lain, itu pun dengan perkenalan yeah belum bisa di katakana baik-baik. Sehun laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ia artikan. Sejak awal dirinya melihat Sehun ada sebuah rasa ketertarikan tersendiri. Baekhyun tak memungkiri jika dirinya juga terpesona dengan tampang Sehun ya dapat dikatakan di atas kata tampan. Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum samar melihatnya kemudian kembali memfokuskan matanya ke dalam obsidian laki-laki jangkung di depannya ini. Yang sejak awal sudah membuatnya terjebak oleh sorot mata tajam yang tak bisa ia hindari.

'' tenanglah bung, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jadi …'' ujar Baekhyun terputus sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk melepaskan cengkarman tangan Chanyeol di lengannya. '' lepaskan tanganmu ini'' lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada ucapannya.

Chanyeol terdiam dan memutar bola matanya acak , helaan nafas kasar terdengar keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dalam hati Chanyeol merasa menatap lama-lama wanita Mungil di depannya ini dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada dirinya. Dan dalam dirinya mengatakan itu bahaya.

''sebenarnya siapa kalian'' Kai melontarkan pertanyaan pada kelima wanita di depannya itu. Sedari tadi dirinya mencoba menahan untuk tidak ikut bertanya.

'' kita?'' giliran Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan kekehan pelan, berjalan mendekati Kai dan bergumam pelan di dekat telinganya '' sekumpulan wanita yang bisa membuat kalian pulang dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.''

kai sontak melirik wajah wanita mungil lainnya yang sialnya tidak ia ketahui namanya itu, dengan tatapan mengeryit tidak mengerti. yang kini berbisik pelan di telinganya dan sukses membuat dirinya meremang dengan suara rendahnya. Seksi itulah kata yang sempat terlintas di otak Kai.

''apa maksudmu?''

Kyungsoo menjauhkan badanya dari Kai dan menyeringai. '' lupakan, itu bukan hal yang penting'' sambungnya lagi. Sedikit bermain-main dengan tawanannya bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk di lakukan. Batin Kyungsoo.

'' apa maksudmu bukan hal penting'' desis Chen yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

'' hei bung, apa kalian tidak bisa bersikap santai'' celetuk Yixing dari belakang saat meihat pergerakan Chen yang mendekati Kyungsoo. Sejak dulu Yixing selalu jadi penengah suasana jika terjadi suatu yang tidak di inginkan.

Suho menatap sosok Yixing dengan intens. Sedari tadi pandangannya tak lepas dari wanita yang memiliki rambut sebahu itu. Di antara lima wanita di depannya ini hanya sosok Yixing yang menurutnya paling tenang. setidaknya ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara dengan kepala dingin nanti. Mengandalakan rekan-rekannya jangan harap bisa menghasilkan negoisasi yang baik, yang ada malah saling adu mulut, mengumbar aura ketegangan di antara mereka, apa lagi Chanyeol, makhluk yang paling keras kepala dan sangat sulit di ajak bernegoisasi.

''kalian semua tenanglah, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan mereka'' ujar Suho mencoba tenang. Meski dalam hatinya bergemuruh kesal dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi ini.

''sejak tadi aku sudah menunggu mereka untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kau tau sendiri mereka terlalu bertele-tele Hyung'' sahut Chanyeol lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun.

''bagaimana kita menjelaskan jika kalian bergantian mengajukan pertanyaan yang hampir sama'' balas Bakehyun dengan tatapan mengejeknya yang juga tak lepas dari Chanyeol.

''jangan menguji kesabaranku nona''

''eoh, apa ini sosok asli seorang artis yang bernama Park Chanyeol'' ejek Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

''sudah hentikan'' suara Xiumin mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka. '' biarkan Baekhyun yang menjelaskannya dulu'' sambungnya lagi.

Xiumin mengedarkan tatapannya ke semua orang yang berada di tempat itu '' ku mohon kalian duduklah, dan kau Chanyeol tolong kontrol emosimu''. Pintanya tegas dan sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di situ mengangguk setuju tak terkecuali dua manusia yang masih saling adu tatap.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dan berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Baekhyun. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa di dekat Kai. Lama-lama beradu tatap dengan Baekhyun bisa membuatnya gila. Batin Chanyeol frustasi.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadaripun Baekhyun juga menghela nafasnya lega. Entah kenapa beradu tatap dengan Chanyeol dapat menguras emosinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Media Korea Selatan sedang di hebohkan dengan penundaan promosi album baru Boy Band Grub EXO. di karenakan pemulihan kesehatan para anggotanya. Kemarin malam tepat pukul 22.00 KST di dapati member EXO yang bernama Kai sedang berada di rumah sakit dan melakukan tahap pemulihan kesehatan. Kabar yang terdengar Kai mengelami cedera kaki saat melakukan latihan Dance untuk konsep lagu baru mereka. Dan member lainnya dalam tahap pemeriksaan kesehatan mereka sebelum melakukan tour dunia mereka ke 2 yang akan di mulai sekitar 3 bulan dari sekarang.

Manager Kim mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Seoul. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam tempurung otaknya. Setelah mengetahui posisi Van yang di gunakan member EXO untuk menghilang dengan tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi dirinya kembali untuk member laporan pada pimpinannya, jika dirinya telah menemukan posisi Van tersebut.

Meski Minho telah mengatakan jika Van tersebut di daerah Jeju. Tapi Minhoo tidak bisa menemukan tempat persisinya Van tersebut menghentikan tujuannya. Karena terakhir kali Van tersbut terdeteksi di dekat pelabuhan dan setelah itu signal mereka berhenti di tempat itu. Bisa saja mereka menyewa mobil lagi. Penjelasan Minho terngiang-ngiang di otaknya bagai kaset rusak. Bertentangan dengan permintaan Suho yang memintanya untuk tidak mencari mereka. Di satu sisi pemimpimnnya mendesak untuk segera menemukan member EXO di satu sisi lagi Suho meminta untuk tidak mencarinya.

Demi apapun itu, manager Kim memang sangat menyayangi member EXO. tapi jika dirnya memihak Suho dan menganbulkan permintaannya kemungkinan paling besar adalah kelangsungan hidupnya juga keluarganya akan terancam. Perasan membingungkan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti manager Kim membuat ia mengerang frustasi. Seperti yang ia bilang jika member EXO sudah ia anggap adik laki-lakinya sendiri dan akan melindunginya apapun masalahnya. Tapi untuk kali ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dari tadi otaknya ia ajak berfikir mencari solusi tapi nihil. Otaknya seolah buntu.

Di tambah dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dirinya dapatkan. Member EXO bukan melarikan diri melainkan di culik oleh beberapa orang dan salah satu dari orang tersebut merupakan anak dari seorang yang paling berpengaruh di China dan anak dari salah satu investor di perusahaanya, info yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari Minho tersebut membuatnya tidak dapat berkutik. Jika sanjangnimnya tau akan kenyataan ini, dirinya akan semakin di buat kelimpungan menghadapi emosi pemimpinnya tersebut. di balik ketidak berdayaan mereka untuk menghukum orang yang mendalangi ini semua, perusahaan juga tak akan berani mengambil langkah untuk mengacaukan hubungan negaranya dengan China dan membuat nilai saham mereka benar-benar turun dan yang akan di dapati sudah jelas di depan mata. Dirinyalah yang akan menjadi korban ketidakpedulian pemimpinnya untuk segera membawa kembali para artisnya apapun caranya.

Manager Kim mengerang frustasi. '' brengsek, '' ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Tanpa terasa manager Kim telah sampai di gedung perusahaannya SM Entertaiment. Menepikan mobilnya dan duduk terdiam di balik kemudinya. Sekali lagi melihat gedung di depannya ini dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Jika memang dirinya harus mengorbankan salah satu, maka mau tidak mau dirinya harus melakukan itu. Entah pilihan mana yang akan ia pilih, tergantung situasi yang akan terjadi nanti. gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelima member EXO duduk diam dan mendengarkan semua perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Dari acara memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing, tujuan dan alasan mereka membawa member EXO. Dengan dahi berkerut berulang kali, ekspresi tidak percaya akan ucapan Baekhyun silih berganti menghiasi lima pria tampan yang kini menatap Baekhyun intens. Tak terkecuali laki-laki yang kini duduk di pinggiran sofa, sedari tadi tatapannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun. Tatapan yang berbeda dari ke empat rekan-rekannya. Seolah tak pernah memusingkan dengan apa yang sudah di lakukan oleh Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menyadari mendapat sebuah tatapan yang berbeda, sedikit membuatnya gugup untuk sekedar menjelaskan rencana mereka. Sial, Kenapa dirinya menjadi gugup seperti ini hanya dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu, batinya dalam daiam. Mata sipitnya yang berhiasi eyeliner tipis tak pernah sekalipun membalas tatapan pria yang duduk di pinggiran sofa tersebut, berulang kali dirinya tertangkap oleh sorot mata itu dan semakin membuatnya meruntuk dalam hati.

'' jadi kalian membawa kita ke tempat entah di mana ini…'' seru laki-laki yang duduk di pinggiran sofa tersebut.

''jeju'' potong Luhan cepat sambil memamerkan senyum cantiknya.

Sontak kelima pria tampan di depannya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. '' apa'' ujarnya kompak.

''kita di jeju'' satu pernyataan terlontar dari bibir Kai

''yaps'' Luhan menjawab enteng sembari menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

''wooahhh, kalian memang sudah gila'' sambung Chanyeol sinis.

''tolong perhatikan ucapanmu bung'' sela Xiumin, entah kenapa dirinya tak menyukai Chanyeol ketika sedang berbicara.

'' tenanglah, tidak ada yang tau jika kalian ada disini. Jadi fans kalian tidak akan bergerombol di depan pagar dalam waktu beberapa jam kedepan'' sahut Baekhyun tak kalah sinis sembari menatap Chanyeol sebal.

Ya sejak awal pertemuan mereka memang sedikit aneh dan sulit untuk dijelaskan. Sejak tadi Cahneyol selalu berbicara dnegan kata-kata yang cukup membuat hati mereka panas. Ingin sekali dirinya memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada sosok jangkung tersebut. tapi apa daya, dirinya hanya mampu menahan di dasar kekesalnnya. Tapi percayalah Baekhyun akan mulai menarik semua ucapannya yang telah menempatkan nama Chanyeol di nomor dua sebagai laki-laki masa depannya nanti.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas '' baiklah, aku yakin jika kalian pasti sudah mengetahui semua jadwal kami termasuk jadwal kami yang akan melakukan fansign di Jeju bukan. Katakanlah mungkin kalian akan aman dari fans kami di sini sekarang, tapi tidak dengan agency kami, kalian sadar dengan situasi yang berhasil kalian ciptakan untuk agency kami. '''

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan '' berani bertaruh jika agency kalian tidak akan berani menyentuh kita seujung rambut pun. Hei bahkan tempat ini sangat jauh dari pusat Kota jadi tidak mungkin fans kalian datang kemari''

'' apa maksudmu nona'' celetuk Chen yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

'' wilayah ini adalah daerah kekuasaan ayah Yixing, meskipun sulit untuk kalian percaya tapi percayalah jika ayahnya cukup berpengaruh di wilayah ini dan keluarga mereka juga tidak bisa di pandang remeh di Korea. lagi pula kalian juga tidak akan asing dengan nama perusahaan B'Compenany bukan?'' sambung Xiumin tenang dan memamerkan senyumnya saat menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari kelima pria di depannya ini.

'' aku pernah membaca artikel berita jika perusahaan tersebut telah menginfestasikan dana di agency kalian dan perusahaan itu adalah milik ayah Baekhyun, jadi aku rasa agency kalian akan berfikir berkali-kali jika ingin menyentuh kami. Lagi pula aku yakin hal seperti itu kalian tidak pernah mengetahiui tentang itu?'' Lanjutnya lagi tanpa keraguan yang terlukis jelas di raut wajah Xiumin dan jelas itu semua adalah bentuk kebohongan yang dapat dirinya buat sebagai benteng pertahanan sebelum mengajak musuh mendekat dan sukses membuat member EXO diam termangu sejenak.

Xiumin memfokuskan tatapannya pada Suho ''jadi Suho-shi, kita menunggu keputusan mu sebagai leader mereka. Tetap disini bersama kita dan menuruti semua apa kata-kata kita atau lebih memilih out dari sini sekarang juga dengan hanya menggunakan usaha kalian sendiri. Ya aku tidak menjamin siih keselamatan kalian di malam hari seperti ini. Mengingat ada beberapa algojo di bawah sana. Aku rasa kalian masih sayang dengan anggota tubuh kalian'' Lanjutnya dengan suara tegas, tajam dan seolah tak terbantahkan. Mendadak aura menegangkan menyelimuti mereka semua.

Keempat sahabatnya sontak melirik kearah Xiumin. Pasalanya sahabat mereka yang paling tua itu tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kebohongan yang baru saja dia katakana dan aura yang menakutkan ini aura yang baru saja ia ciptakan semakin membuat mereka menatapnya lekat-lekat. Xiumin yang menyadari lirikan sahabatnya mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar dan menghancurkan image kuat yang sudah ia bangun. Padahal Xiumin sendiri gugup setengah mati dan entah apa yang di ucapkannya tadi kenapa semuanya begitu mulus meluncur dari mulut mungilnya. Dan Soal penjaga yang dirinya maksud, memang Kyungsoo sudah menyewa beberapa pengawal untuk berjaga-jaga di rumah ini. Sekedar mencari keamanan. Semua sudah di rencanakan dengan sempurna. Batin Xiumin tertawa.

'' hahaha… kau fikir kita percaya dengan semua ucapanmu itu noona?'' celetuk Chanyeol diiringi tawa sumbangnya. Ini gila ya itulah kata yang sudah terlintas jutaan kali di dalam tempurung otak kelima pria tampan tersebut, tak terkecuali Kai sendiri. Kalaupun iya wanita-wanita gila didepannya ini adalah anak dari orang yang berpengaruh di negaranya mana mungkin mereka repot-repot menculik dirinya juga rekan-rekannya jika ayah mereka bisa menyewa grubnya dengan sekali jentikan jari.

''itu terserah apa katamu Chanyeol-ssi, terlepas dari itu percaya atau tidak kalian tetap tidak memiliki pilihan selain memilih opsi yang sudah kita berikan'' jelas Xiumin mengintimidasi.

Dahi Chen berkerut, ingin sekali melontarkan pertanyaan lagi saat di rasa tangan Suho memegang lengannya dan menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk menyudahi sesi perbincangan mereka.

Suho menarik nafasnya pelan. Dirinya mencoba mencerna semua apa yang sudah di jelaskan oleh kelima wanita di depannya ini. Memang jika difikir tidak masuk akal dengan semuanya. Permainan yang sering mereka lakukan yang mereka sebut ''Masion Crazy''. Mereka berniat merencanakan menculik dirinya dan rekan-rekannya hanya untuk menemani mereka berlibur selama seminggu kedepan di jeju. Dan pintarnya mereka berhasil mengelabuhi semua orang agency mereka tanpa ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali. Dirinya rasa otak para gadis di depannya ini memang sudah rusak.

Mereka bermain-main dengan suatu hal yang berbahaya, meskipun dalam konteks yang berbeda tapi tetap saja itu bisa membuat diri mereka dalam maslah besar. Meski dirinya telah berhasil menghubungi managernya dan memberi tahu keadaan mereka (jelas ini perintah dari kelima wanita yang kini duduk di hadapannya) tapi dirinya juga yakin jika kondisi perusahaannya sedang kacau setelah mendengar apa yang manger mereka katakana tentang situasi managernya disana. Sedangkan dirinya juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun, mau kabur juga tidak mungkin dengan kondisi seperti ini. Jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, transportasi juga tidak ada selain mobil yang mereka gunakan memebawa dirinya dan rekan-rekanya ke sini. Mau menggunakan apa jika mereka nekat kabur. Bahkan mereka sudah menyewa beberapa algojo di bawah sana untuk mencegah mereka kabur. Kalaupun mereka berhasil kabur, dirinya yakin kelima wanita ini tak segan-segan untuk sekedar memberikan cidera pada mereka. Dirinya bisa apa semua kendali ada pada lima wanita gila ini selain menuruti keinginan mereka bukan.

Suho sempat berfikir apa mereka merupakan salah satu anak seorang mafia kelas kakap. Atau memang mafia. Jika menelisik semua rencana yang mereka susun dan bagaimana mereka bisa membawa dirinya juga rekan-rekannya tanpa mengundang kecurigaan dari pihak agency. Tapi lihatlah salah satu dia antara mereka memiliki pengaruh kuat di agencynya dan kenyataan itu mampu mematahkan fikiran Suho. tapi bisa saja bukan mereka melakukan itu, penampilan dan latar belakang keluarga bukan tolak ukur untuk menentukan mereka mafia atau bukan pikirnya bodoh. Kelima wanita di depannya ini memang gila. Entah kata apa lagi yang cocok dirinya sematkan pada mereka. Suho memijit pelipisnya pelan '' baiklah, baiklah lebih baik kita sudahi saja. Kita akan tetap berada di sini selama seminggu kedepan dan akan menuruti semua perintah kalian, asal kalian berjanji akan memulangkan kita tepat waktu'' ujarnya pasrah

''yaakk… Hyung'' seru yang lainnya tak terima dengan keputusan Suho.

'' call'' saut Luhan semangat dan bangkit menghiraukan anda protes member EXO yang lain. '' kau benar-benar membuat keputusan yang bagus, Suho-shi'' lanjutnya.

''hyung, kau tidak bercanda kan?'' tanya Sehun yang masih belum percaya dengan keputusan yang sudah di tatapannya beralih pada sang Leader yang seolah frustasi dengan keadaan yang mereka hadapi.

''kita bisa pergi dari sini, telpon manager Hyung untuk menjemput kita'' usul Chanyeol dan bangkit berdiri. Dirinya benar-benar tak bisa menerima keputusan konyol Suho. yang benar saja ini benar-benar gila, batinya.

Suho menggeleng '' tidak bisa Chanyeol'ah''

''wae? Kenapa tidak bisa!''

''semuanya tidak semudah yang kau fikirkan''

Chanyeol mendecak sebal '' jangan membuatku tertawa Hyung, apa kau takut dengan ancaman wanita seperti mereka?'' jelasnya sembari menatap Luhan dan yang lain dengan tatapan mengejek.

Baekhyun yang melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol sontak berdiri dan hendak berjalan mendekati Chanyeol untuk sekedar mencabik-cabik mulut menyebalkannya itu tapi ditahan oleh Yixing.

''brengsek! Apa maksudmu dengan wanita seperti kita'' seru Baekhyun tak terima.

''Baek tenanglah'' ujar Yixing sembari menarik pergelangan Baekhyun pelan.

''eonni, lepaskan tanganku. Aku akan mencabik-cabik mulut menyebalkannya itu''

Chanyeol masih berdiri menatap Suho, memutar bola matanya malas dan mendesah pelan tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang naik pitam dengan ucapannya. Jika dia meladeni amarah Baekhyun yang ada perbincangan ini tak akan selesai. Bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli jika keluarga Baekhyun adalah investor di agency yang menaungi karirnya.

Suho lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat dan bangkit berdiri, menatap Chanyeol dalam '' aku mengerti apa yang kau fikirkan, tapi cobalah berfikir dari sudut pandang lain, kita akan berlibur disini selama 1 minggu, bukankah ini impian kalian bisa rehat sejenak dari rutinitas kita yang menjenuhkan. Bukan aku takut dengan ancaman mereka hanya saja, percayalah manager Hyung akan mencari kita sampai ketemu dan jika tiba waktunya kita akan kembali.'' Jelasnya panjang lebar.

''tapi ini semua konyol, apa kau tidak berfikir seperti itu''serga Chanyeol cepat tetap dengan pendiriannya yang sanagt tidak setuju dengan keputusan Suho.

''Chanyeol'ah, apa yang dikatakan Suho Hyung ada benarnya juga. Setidaknya kita bisa berlibur gratis disini. Lagian kita bukan tawanan perang yang akan di hokum pancung besok pagi. Mereka juga tidak akan menyakiti kita. Jadi dari pada kita lelah dengan perdebatan ini lebih baik kita menyutuji tawaran mereka. Bagaimana denganmu Kai'ah, Sehun'a apa kalian setuju dengan keputusan Suho Hyung?'' ujar Chen singkat.

Kelima wanita di depan mereka menyeringai samar saat tak ada satu memberpun yang sependapat dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun ada tapi mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Sehun dan Kai Nampak berfikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepala mereka kompak. '' baiklah kita setuju'' ujarnya sambil lalu.

''aku rasa tidak buruk juga'' tambah Kai.

''yaakk, apa kalian sekongkol'' protes Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Sehun berdecak kesal '' sudalah Hyung jangan memperpanjang perdebatan kita, kau tak lelah. Lebih baik kita istirahat saja''

Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar di buat dongkol dengan rekan-rekannya ini. Dan sukses membuat Baekhyun , Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa samar di belakang Chanyeol. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus mengikuti keputusan rekan-rekannya bukan.

''baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian istirahat, besok pagi kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat dan aku harap tepat di jam 6 pagi kalian sudah siap. Dan untuk masalah ponsel kalian untuk satu minggu kedepan tidak akan ada yang namanya ponsel'' jelas Xiumin.

'' baju kalian sudah kita siapkan di dalam lemari itu, so nikmati waktu malam kalian disini'' tambah Yixing.

''kajja '' Xiumin bangkit berdiri dan di ikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Sedangkan Lima pria yang menjadi tawanan mereka hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

''satu hal lagi, di rumah ini ada 4 kamar, Di sebelah kamar ini bisa kalian gunakan dan anggap saja rumah ini seperti drom kalian sendiri'' sahut Baekhyun di sela-sela langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan mantap. Sedangkan satu sosok pria sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun dalam keterdiamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari pelan saat kembali dari kegiatan joggingnya pagi ini. Rambutnya yang panjang di kuncir kuda dan bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Mata bulatnya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Setengah jam lagi dirinya harus sudah siap dan akan memulai perjalanan liburan mereka dengan member EXO. sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibir kissabelnya, mengingat semua rencana yang sudah dirinya buat berjalan dengan sempurna sampai detik ini.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu pagar vila yang kini menjadi rumah peristirahatan mereka. Tak lama kemudian suara pintu terbuka dan menamkkan sosok yang tinggi tegap dengan tubuh yang kekar tercetak jelas di balik kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang ia gunakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya '' selamat pagi '' sapanya riang dan mendapat anggukan sopan dari penjaga tersebut yang bernama Kim jongsuk.

'' selamat pagi Nona'' balasnya

Kyungsoo balas mengangguk samar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam rumah. Yang tidak di sadari oleh gadis cantik itu adalah sepasang mata tajam sedang menatapnya dari balik jendela di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur yang terletak di sebelah kanan kamarnya. Menyeret kakinya berat sembari sesekali menguap dan menutupnya dengan tangannya. Sesampainya di dapur tangannya meraih pintu kulkas dan membukanya, meriah sebotol minuman mineral yang sanggup mmebuat kerongkongannya basah.

''ah, segarnya'' ujarnya menikmati.

''kau sudah bangun, dimana yang lain'' sapa Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba di rumah dan mendapati Luhan yang kini berbiri di depan kulkas dan mendapati rumah yang mereka tempati sepi.

Luhan yang menyadari sapaan dari belakang tubuhnya, langsung memutar tubuhnya '' eoh, tenggorokan ku terasa seperti padang pasir, makanya aku terbangun, yang lain entahlah saat aku bangaun Baekhyun, Yixing eonni sudah tidak ada sedangkan Xiumin eonni masih tidur'' jawabnya dan melirik penampilannya sahabatnya itu '' kau dari mana?''

'' jogging di pagi buta lumayan meyenangkan?''

''sendiri?''

''yapss''

''kenapa kau tak mengajak tawanan kita, ya untuk sekedar menemani?''

''aku terlalu malas membangunkan laki-laki yang sangat susah di bangunkan dan aku juga takut resiko mereka kabur kan lebih tinggi, bisa saja kan''

Luhan terkekah pelan '' ah,alasan aku tau siapa yang kau maksud'' godanya sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya gugup '' me.. memang siapa yang aku maksud'' jawabnya gugup setengah polos. Dirinya tak menyangkan jika kepekaan Luhan kini sangat tajam. Apa kata-katanya tadi memberkan suatu clue yang jelas, atau di keningnya tertulis apa yang menjadi isi hatinya. Memang pertama dirinya terbangun di jam 5 pagi dan memutuskan untuk jogging sebentar sempat terbersit mengajak salah satu tawanan mereka. Tawanan yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya sejak dirinya menatap mata coklat tegas milik laki-laki terbut. Tapi semua urung ia lakukan detik itu juga ketika dirinya menyadari fakta dari laki-laki tersebut. dan membuatnya mendesah pelan. 'susah untuk di bangunkan'.

''eiii, jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti siapa yang aku maksud, Kyungsoo'ah'' timpal Luhan dengan ekspresi menggoda.

''kau bicara apa sih di pagi buta seperti ini'' gerutu Kyungsoo dengan wajah merona lucu dan berjalan mendekati lemari es yang kini tertutup oleh badan Luhan '' minggir, aku haus''

''heii, siapa yang ketahuan sedang mengincar tawanan kita eoh''

''diam Luhan, mandi sana kau bau'' usir Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Luhan saat selesai menyelesaikan acara mari menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Luhan tertawa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang lucu. Menggoda Kyungsoo adalah kegemarannya. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Luhan. Dengan diam-diam Luhan melangkah pelan tanpa mnimbulkan suara untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Tersenyum dan menyapa selamat pagi pada sosok laki-laki tersebut dalam bahasa gerak bibir saat berpapasan dan dengan gerakan cepat Luhan berlari menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Laki-laki tersebut hanya tersenyum canggung melihatnya.

Posisi Kyungsoo yang menguntungkan bagi laki-laki tersebut membuatnya tak menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi di belakangnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa sudah tidak haus lagi dan akan memutuskan pergi kekamar untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap di kejutkan dengan sosok laki-laki yang sempat mengisi otaknya beberapa detik yang lalu.

''omo,, omo… apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini'' ujarnya terkejut sembari meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas dadanya.

Laki-laki tersebut hanya menatap datar Kyungsoo, menyembunyikan raut menahan tawanya saat melihat Kyungsoo terkejut melihatnya '' mau minum, kenapa?'' jawabnya cuek

Kyungsoo menatapnya tak suka '' sejak kapan kau berdiri disini''

''dari 1 menit yang lalu mungkin''

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah tanpa sebab 'apa dia mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Luhan' batinya. matanya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dapur dan tak mendapati sosok Luhan dimanapun. Kyungsoo makin menggeram kesal.

''jika kau mencari sahabatmu tadi dia sudah pergi menuju kamarnya'' ujarnya santai dan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Kyungsoo mendecak sebal '' issshhh…'' menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesal dan berjalan cepat munuju kamaranya tak menghiraukan laki-laki tersebut yang menatapnya dengan lekat. Yang dirinya hatus lakukan sekarang adalah pergi dari hadapan laki-laki ini. Kyungsoo merasa seperti pencuri yang kepergok oleh tuan rumah. Konyol. 'isshh, awas saja kau Luhan' batinya mengancam.

Meninggalakan sosok laki-laki tersebut dalam diam dan melirik kepergiannya dengan wajah datarnya yang masih bertahan. Meski dalam hatinya berekspresi sebaliknya saat pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo. Sebuah desiran halus menyapanya di setiap kali dirinya menatap mata coklat bulatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggerutu tak jelas di belakang Yixing yang sedang asik berbelanja di pasar. Sesekali Baekhyun membungkukan badan sopan saat ajhuma penjual-penjual bahan masakan, ikan segar dan yang lainnya menyepannya dan memuji kecantikan alaminya. Ya beberapa orang yang berada di pasar ini mengetahui jika Baekhyun adalah artis dari Seoul yang sedang melakukan pemotretan di desa mereka. Sedangkan dua sosok laki-laki di belakangnya mengikuti dua wanita di depannya dengan malas dan tak berminat terlebih sosok tinggi menjulang yang menggunkan topi hitam dan masker serta tudung jaket berbulu yang ia kenakan. Sekedar menutupi wajahnya, meski disini desa yang jarang melakukan aktivitas yang berlebih dan meskipun para penculiknya meyakinkannya bahwa penduduk di sini sebagian besar bisa dikatakan tidak tau idol korea yang sedang di gandrungi oleh para remaja di seluruh dunia yang sedang terkena demam hallyu. Paling tidak Chanyeol sosok laki-laki tinggi tersebut hanya berjaga-jaga melindungi dirinya dari paparazi.

Baekhyun, Yixing, Suho dan Chanyeol sedang berada di pasar yang terletak 3Km jauhnya dari rumah yang mereka sewa. Awalnya Baekhyun dan Yixing saja yang berinisiatif berbelanja kebutuhan mereka untuk satu minggu ke depan saat pertama kali melihat isi kulkas yang kosong melompong tanpa bahan makanan saat Yixing bangun pagi-pagi sekedar untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Baekhyun yang kala itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan ingin kekamar mandi tanpa basa-basi Yixing menyeretnya untuk ikut bersamanya. Tentu setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya. Oleh sebab itu Baekhyun masih menggerutu di belakang tubuh Yixing yang sedang asik melakukan transaksi dengan para pedagang.

''ini Baek, kau bawa ya?'' ujar Yixing sembari memberikan satu kantok plastic lagi yang berisi ikan segar.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kentara sekali jika dirinya ingin protes tapi urung saat melihat kantong plasting yang di bawa Yixing juga cukup banyak. Memang kebutuhan untuk sepuluh orang dalam satu minggu bukanlah pekara sedikit.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal '' rasanya tanganku mau putus eonni '' keluhnya sembari mengankat kedua tangannya ke udara. Ada tiga kantung plastic di tangan kanan dan dua di tangan kiri.

Yixing tersenyum tak enak '' tapi ini ringan Baek'' bujuknya lagi.

'' eonni, apa kau tega artis sepertiku kau suruh untuk membawa barang belanjaan kita, apa kata penduduk disini nanti '' protes Baekhyun sembari berbisik tapi mampu di dengar oleh Suho dan Chanyeol.

''cih artis, penculik iya'' celetuk Chanyeol tanpa paham situasi dan sukses mendapat tatpan tajam menusuk dari Baekhyun.

''kenapa tak menyuruh dua laki-laki di belakang kita saja eonni'' geram Baekhyun sebal.

Yixing melirik dua sosok laki-laki di belakang mereka dengan pandangan tak enak '' aku tidak enak menyuruh mereka''

'' bagus'' sahut Chanyeol lagi.

''APA!'' seru Baekhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Cahnyeol barusan, lengkap dengan memutar bola matanya kesal '' jadi fungsi mereka saat eonni memaksa mereka untuk ikut apa?''tanya Baekhyu frustasi.

Suho yang melihat perdebatan kecil dua wanita di depannya ini hanya terkekeh pelan '' sini biar aku saja yang bawa, kau Yixing tak usah sungkan jika membutuhkan bantuan kita'' tawar Suho.

Yixing tersenyum merona sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum semeringah menatap Yixing saat mendengar penawaran Suho yang sangat baik di saat seperti ini. Laki-laki yang peka bukan seperti laki-laki tinggi bak tiang listrik berjalan, batin Baekhyun.

''sudahlah, bawa saja jangan banyak mengeluh. Kita yang sebenarnya artis itu'' celetuk Chanyeol dari balik masker hitamnya. Yang seketika membuat raut wajah Baekhyun merengut dan aura gelap menyelimutinya.

Baekhyun memutar badanya secepat kilatan cahaya lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya. Chanyeol yang melihat gerak tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berbalik hanya menatapnya datar '' wae?'' tanya Chanyeol datar, meski menyadari jika Baekhyun kini sedang diliputi rasa kesal.

''mana tangan mu?'' ujar Baekhyun setengah mendesis menahan kesal.

''untuk apa?'' tanya Chanyeol curiga.

''mana tanganmu'' ulang Baekhyun.

''hei, kalian jangan bertengkar disini'' bisik Suho yang sadar akan perubahan atmosfer tak mengenakkan di sekitarnya di tambah tatapan beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikan gentian Suho yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata sipit berhias eyeliner tipis tersebut. Suho yang mendapat tatapan tersebut seketika diam membisu. Jelas Dirinya tak ingin mencari masalah dengan salah satu penculiknya yang menguasai hapkido tersebut jika memang dirinya masih sayang dengan tubuhnya. apa lagi di tengah-tengan keramaian seperti ini. Dirinya masih paham situasai dan kondisi tentu saja.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya jengah dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Mengalah untuk saat ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Apa lagi di suasana keramaian seperti ini. Bukannya tak menyadari arti tatapan orang –orang di sekitar mereka sedari tadi hanya saja entah kenapa bertengkar dengan Baekhyun adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya akhir-akhir ini.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya tanpa basa-basi menjatuhkan seluruh kantong plastic tersebut di atas tangan Chanyeol. Dan menyeringai dalam diam. Sedangkan Yixing dan Suho terbengong melihatnya. lain Yixing dan Suho lain pula Chanyeol. Chanyeol sontak membulatkan matanya. Tangannya jatuh di samping tubuhnya untuk mengimbangi berat dari kantong plastic tersebut. sorot mata tajam penuh kekesalan terpancar dari mata coklat madu Chanyeol yang terpanah pada mata coklat madu Baekhyun yang kini menampilkan raut wajah mengesalkan bagi Chanyeol, dan tanpa pikir panjang kedua tagannya langsung menjatuhkan kantong plastic tersebut di atas tanah dan berlalu pergi. tak menghiraukan sama sekali nasib barang kebutuhan mereka dan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ego Chanyeol terlalu tinggi ternyata.

''Yaak! Kau mau kemana '' seru Suho lantang yang tak di hiraukan Chanyeol sama sekali. Suho sendiri tidak berani menyebut nama Chanyeol karena dirinya takut ada yang menyadri siapa mereka. Hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga siapa tau ada seorang reporter berita.

Baekhyun, Yixing dan Suho terdiam tertegun menatap kangtong plastic tersebut yang jatuh di atas tanah dan sebagian isinya berserakan. Baekhyun menggeram kesal dalam diam ingin rasanya dia meledak saat ini juga. Tapi sebuah tangan bersarang di bahunya dan kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Baekhyun melirik sekilas siapa gerangan pemilik tangan yang berada di bahunya dan yang ia dapati senyuman teduh dari Yixing. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, Nafasnya yang setadi memburu kini mulai berangsur teratur. Berulang kali Baekhyun melakukan tehnik nafas dalam bukan untuk mengalihkan rasa nyeri melainkan sekedar mengurangi kadar emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja, mengingat perilaku Chanyeol baru saja.

''maafkan Cahnyeol, Baekhyun-ssi'' ujar Suho tak enak melihat perilaku Chanyeol yang sedikit arogan.

''tidak apa-apa Suho-ssi'' jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum kaku.

Baekhyun berjongkok untuk membereskan beberapa bahan makanan yang jatuh berserakan, tak menghiraukan perminta maafan dari Suho. baginya yang harus minta maaf itu Chanyeol bukan Suho. Yixing ikut berjongkok untuk membantu Baekhyun begitu pula dengan Suho yang diliputi dengan perasaan yang tidak enak ikut berjongkok dan membantu membereska barang-barang mereka. Baekhyun sendiri tak menyangka jika perilaku asli dari seorang Park Chanyeol begitu menyebalkan, terbalik jauh dengan apa yang selama ini terlihat oleh media. Pencitraan eoh. Batinya tertawa. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan dirinya lakukan untuk membalas perilaku Chanyeol. Tekad Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun saat mendengar suara berisik Kai yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di kamar. Sehun memutuskan satu kamar dengan Kai. Sedangkan Suho satu kamar dengan Chanyeol dan Chen karena kamar yang mereka lebih besar dari yang Sehun tempati.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan kesal '' apa yang kau lakukan di pagi buta seperti ini Kai'

Kai menoleh pada Sehun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian mendekati rekannya tersebut dan mendudukan bokongnya di ranjang samping Sehun '' aku rasa aku tertarik dengan salah satu dari kelima wanita gila di bawah'' ceritanya penuh semangat.

Sehun menguap lebar dan menutupnya dengan salah punggung tangan kanannya ''lalu?'' sahutnya tak berminat.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas ' oh ayolah Oh Sehun apa kau tak tertarik dengan kelima wanita yang sudah menculik kita itu. Mereka terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan''

Kini giliran Sehun yang memutar bola matanya malas ''memang susah jika tabiat playboy sudah mendarah daging sejak balita'' sindirnya sembari menyibakkan selimut dan bangkit berdiri dari posisi tidurnya.

''seperti kau tidak saja''

'' levelku berbeda denganmu tuan Kim Kai''

''oho, siapa yang baru saja bilang 'levelku berbeda denganmu tuan Kim Kai'aku tau siapa dirimu Sehun '' ledek Kai dan persis menirukan aksen Sehun.

Sehun menetap Kai datar dan berjalan melewati sosok Kai yang mendadak merusak moodnya di pagi hari. ''memang siapa gadis incaranmu itu'' tanyanya penasaran hitung-hitung dirinya mencoba berjaga-jaga, jika boleh jujur dirinya juga memiliki wanita incarannya dari lima wanita yang sudah menculiknya.

Kai menatap Sehun jengah yang kini bediri di depan kaca yang terpasang disudut ruangan setinggi badannya '' kenapa kau mendadak tertarik untuk tau''

''bukankah kau tadi yang bermaksud ingin memberi tahuku'' ujar Sehun sembari berkaca dan menyisir rambutnya yang kusut, lagi pula siapa tau ada kotoron di sudut matanya.

Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun lagi dengan semangat '' wanita yang paling mungil di antara mereka'' ujarnya pelan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak saat mendengar clue yang di berikan Kai. mendadak moodnya jadi buruk. 'tidak mungkin dia' karena ciri-ciri wanita incaranya juga mungil setidaknya itu menurut Sehun sendiri. Dirinya harus memastikannya, batinya. Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kai dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata tak tertarik sama sekali dengan clue yang di berikan rekanya itu. '' ayolah Kai, sebut saja nama mereka''

''issh,, tidak kah kau ingin menebaknya''

''tidak'' jawab Sehun singkat dengan wajah datar yang bertahan di wajah tampanya di pagi hari. Meski belum sempat mencuci muka tapi ketampanan itu tidak bisa ditutupi.

Kai mendengus sebal '' untung kau tampan'' celetuknya asal

''kasian sekali kau baru menyadarinya'' ujar Sehun sambil lalu dan melangkah menjauhi Kai. dirinya memutuskan untuk mencuci mukanya.

''sialan kau!'' umpat Kai dan menatap punggung Sehun sebal yang kini menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Kai mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu '' Do Kyungsoo'' ujarnya sedikit keras ia berharap Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

Sehun yang sejak awal masuk kamar mandi yang hanya berdiri di balik pintu tersebut kini tersenyum jenaka. Dirinya tau wanita yang Kai maksud, gadis yang juga tak kalah mungil dari wanita incaranya. Ternyata dugaanya salah, Kai menyukai wanita yang bukan incaranya. Setidaknya moodnya sudah membaik. Sehun melangkah mendekati wastafel dan mencuci mukanya dan tak berminat untuk menjawab pernyataan Kai baru saja.

Kai yang tidak mendapat sahutan dari Sehun menatap pintu kamar mandi tersebut dengan kesal ''yaak! Bocah apa kau mendengarnya'' teriaknya frustasi.

Sehun yang masih membasuh mukanya, kini menatap kaca yang terpasang di atas wastafel tersebut. mengamati wajahnya yang sudah lumayan segar dan enak untuk dipandang. Setidaknya untuk menemui wanita incaranya. Sehun melangkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya dan mendapati rekannya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. sehun menghela nafasnya ringan '' aku belum tuli jadi tidak perlu berteriak segala'' ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi melewati Kai.

Kai cemberut, ijinkan Kai sekali saja perbolehkan memukul wajah tampan rekanya itu agar tidak menyebalkan. Kai mendengus lagi saat Sehun berlalu begitu saja di depanya dan memutuskan mengikuti langkah Sehun '' jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu'' tanya Kai

''menurutku apa?''jawab Sehun polos yang kini melangkah mendekati lemari.

''yaakk! Ternyata otakmu tak sebagus wajahmu'' protes Kai

'' cantik'' jawabnya Singkat.

Kai tersenyum konyol saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

''wajahmu menjijikan'' celetuk Sehun kurang ajar.

''jangan mengincarnya, o.k aku sudah memutuskan Kyungsoo menjadi incaranku'' jawab Kai memperingati Sehun dan tak memperdulikan ledekan kurang ajar rekannya itu. Kupinya sudah kebal dengan semua hinaan yang keluar dari rekan berkulit albinonya itu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Siapa juga yang tertarik mengincarnya dirinya sudah memiliki kandidat sendiri bahkan lebih mungil, batinya protes '' ambilah, aku tidak tertarik''

Kai menatap Sehun curiga '' kau sudah memiliki incarankan, jawab aku''

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mendengar ocehan Kai di pagi hari mendadak membuatnya kesal '' ada'' jawabnya asal dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar.

''oho,, ternyata aku kalah cepat dengan sahabatku ini eoh'' jawab Kai sembari merangkul pundak Sehun. '' siapa namanya?''

Sehun melirik sebal sosok Kai '' kenapa kau jadi cerewaet sekali''

''ayolah, jawab saja, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan''jawab Kai menggoda.

Seketika langkah Sehun terhenti di depan kamar mereka saat matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol dan wanita incaranya berjalan bersama sembari membawa beberpa kantong plastic di tangan mereka. Kai yang seketika heran ketika Sehun menghentikan langkahnya kini menatap Sehun dengan pandangan curiga. Mencoba menggali ekspresi lain selain raut wajah datar rekannya tersebut dan tatapan tajam yang kini menghujam pada dua sosok adam dan hawa yang berjalan bersama.

''jadi, wanita itu yang kau incar '' celetuk Kai tanpa dirinya sadari rahang Sehun mulai mengeras.

.

.

.

.

.

'' kalian dari mana?'' sapa Kai saat tiba di lantai bawah, di ikuti Sehun di belakangnya yang menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin.

'' kita baru saja dari pasar dengan Yixing dan Baekhyun'' jawab Suho sekenanya sambil menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian. '' kalian baru bangun'' lanjutnya dan di balas anggukan oleh Kai.

'' ada apa dengan tatapan mu itu Oh Sehun?'' tanya Chanyeol curiga. Saat dirasa tatapan Sehun yang dirasa tertuju padanya mengusik kenyamanan batinya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali '' tidak ada apa-apa'' jelasnya singkat. Tak memperdulikan arti tatapan curiga Chanyeol padanya. '' Kai-ah ikut aku ke dapur sebentar'' ajak Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari mata besar Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Kai untuk melangkah menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Suho. sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin menghindari suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa menegangkan di antara mereka ber empat, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Dirinya harus mengontrol perasaannya sendiri agar tidak membawanya dalam hal-hal yan tidak ia inginkan.

Suho menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian sedari tadi sampai Sehun dan Kai hilang di balik sekat tembok ruang tengah. perempatan siku-siku tercetak jelas di dahi lebarnya. Suasana menegangkan yang baru saja tercipta seolah telah terjadi sesuatu antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya. ''Apa mereka bertengkar?'' batinya. Tapi kapan, kemarin malam mereka masih baik-baik saja? Tapi kenapa pagi ini mereka berdua solah sedang bermusuhan?'' batinya lagi. Suho hanya mampu membatin tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya karena detik itu juga Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Suho pergi menuju kamar mereka..

.

.

.

.

.

… **TBC…**

Annyeonghaseyo….

aku mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang ff ini. Mungkin beberapa reader merasa alurnya terlalu lambat. Memang aku membuatnya seperti itu. Karena mereka hanya memiliki waktu bersama selama satu minggu. Aku sebisa mungkin akan membuat mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain sesuai couple dalam waktu satu minggu tersebut. Dan sebisa mungkin ak akan membuatnya agar tidak terkesan di paksa. Dan konfliknya kan udah pasaran kali yak nanti mungkin akan keluar di akhir-akhir kebersamaan mereka selama satu minggu itu. Hohohoho (kagak janji juga she tergantung situasi dan kondisi serta review readernim) #ditabok cintanya Sehun.

o.k sekian A/N aku di ff ini, mudah-mudahan Ff ini memuaskan. Tapi sejujurnya aku sendiri kurang sreg dengan chapther ini malah berani maen publish aja #tabokagain. Ya sudahlah *ala Bondan P. saya sudah berusaha sebai mungkin di FF ini mudah –mudahan tidak mengecewakan dan dapat di sukai.

Next chapter see you…

Review please…. ^^


End file.
